MK: Los BlackBerry s
by OTD 19
Summary: Una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió de comedia xD, soy nueva en esto así que, a ver que pasa, solo léanlo
1. Chapter 1

**_Bien, yo soy OTD 19, Esta es la primera vez, definitivamente que hago esto, es raro, pero aquí vamos, sin más palabras solo véanlo o mejor dicho léanlo, xD_**

MK: Los Blackberry´s

Kenshi y Sonya se miraron fijamente un momento, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, solo observándose y acercándose lentamente con el paso del tiempo, pero antes de que estuvieran lo suficientemente cercas Johnny Cage llego y se colocó en medio de esos dos, separándolos

—Ne ne ne ne ne, Yo todavía estoy casado con ella— Decía Johnny mientras señalaba a Sonya y observaba a Kenshi

—No es cierto, firmaste el contrato de divorcio—Reclamaba Sonya

—Aja—Kenshi se interponía

—Yo nunca firme nada—Aclaraba Johnny

—Claro que sí, observa—Pronunciaba Sonya algo molesta

Por lo que Sonya de su bolsillo, que quien sabe cómo lo guardo ahí, saco el contrato de divorcio, mostrándoselo a Johnny Cage, pero Johnny al verlo solo miraba de un lado para otro el contrato

—No me veo mí firma— Hablaba Cage confundido, mientras señalaba el contrato—Solo está tu firma

— ¿Este?—Emanaba Sonya de su boca confundida por la respuesta

Por lo que, Sonya rápidamente, saco un bolígrafo observando el contrato e intentando hacer la firma de Johnny Cage, mientras arriba de la cabeza de la General decía, "Falsificando"

—Además—Johnny volvió a decir mientras avanzaba unos pasos hacia enfrente, continuadamente deteniéndose—El protagonista aquí, Soy yo

Pero al momento de que finalizo sus palabras fue derribado por una Shadow Kick, de parte de su hija Cassie Cage

—No, soy yo—Dialogaba la pequeña de Cage

Posando, mientras tenía sus ambas manos sobre su cintura, pero al desviar su mirada hacia su padre se dio cuenta de que lo había derribado

— ¡Padre!

Así que, mientras Cassie aún tenía su expresión de sorpresa saco su BlackBerry, tomándole una foto a su padre en el suelo

—Posteando, acabo de patear a mí padre

Segundos después de haberlo publicado

Takeda Takahashi, Kung Jin y Jaqui Briggs les gusto esto

—Me conformo con tres likes

—¡Cassie!—Decía Johnny quien apenas se estaba levantando del suelo, observando a su hija bastante molesto

Cassie, al ver que su padre se levantó rápidamente le arrojo su BlackBerry, pero Johnny pudo percatarse de eso, logrando agacharse y esquivarlo, pero Kenshi se encontraba detrás suyo a un lado de Sonya, hasta que el teléfono lo golpeo en su rostro derribándolo, pero provocando que la katana que aportaba en su espalda saliera disparado de su espalda, mientras que Kano, que se encontraba detrás de Sonya, intentando atacarla, la katana se le atravesó en su pecho, asesinándolo instantáneamente y derribándolo, por lo que Sonya al escucharlo desvió su mirada detrás suyo, notando a su némesis muerto sobre el suelo, observando nuevamente a Kenshi y ayudándolo a levantarse

—Buen trabajo Kenshi—Pronunciaba la General

— ¿Sobre qué cosa?—Kenshi contestaba mientras se frotaba la cabeza

—Olvídalo

—Oh mira un BlackBerry, ¡MIOOO!—Gritaba Kenshi, tomando el BlackBerry

Provocando que Kenshi saliera disparado, pasando a un lado de Johnny y Cassie Cage, intentando escapar con el teléfono en su mano

—Me debes un BlackBerry papa

— ¿Por qué si tú lo arrojaste?—Reclamaba el ex actor

—¡ME LO DEBES!

—De acuerdo, te pareces a tu madre

Por lo que Johnny, antes de que Kenshi escapara con el BlackBerry de Cassie, tomo su BlackBerry de su bolsillo arrojándoselo a Kenshi, logrando darle y quedando un momento sobre el suelo

—Ah genial, ahora tú me debes un BlackBerry—Reclamaba ahora el padre a la hija

—En primera esto ¡ES TÚ CULPA!

— ¿Por qué es mi culpa?

— ¿Este?, ¡No preguntes!—Dialogaba Cassie sin poder encontrar otra pregunta

Sonya, al ver la pelea entre la familia Cage saco su teléfono de alta tecnología especialmente para las Fuerzas Especiales y empezó a grabarlo

—Grabando, esto pueda que tenga muchas visitas en YouTube los dos imbéciles Cage peleando—Decía la general

Pero, Johnny y Cassie, al escuchar eso desviaron la mirada molestos hacia la general,

—¡Hey!—Los dos Cage se quejaban

— ¿Qué?—Pronunciaba la General tranquilamente mientras seguía grabando

—Ya sé cómo recuperar los teléfonos—Johnny dijo levantando su dedo índice

— ¿Cómo papa?

—Así

Por lo que rápidamente Johnny le arrebato el teléfono a Sonya, arrojándolo una vez más a Kenshi, Kenshi que ya se encontraba levantando, se froto la cabeza un momento, pero al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que un teléfono más se dirigía hacia él, haciendo que con su telequinesis lo detuviera, tomando el teléfono y saliendo disparado

—Genial ahora tengo tres BlackBerry´s

—Maldición—Johnny maldecía, convirtiendo ese dedo índice en un puño

—¡Kenshi!—Gritaba a todo pulmón la General

Después de finalizar esas palabras, la General Blade salió disparara dirigiéndose hacia el espadachín, mientras que el solo salió corriendo

—¡Kenshi devuélveme eso!—Exigía Sonya

— ¿Por qué?—Kenshi expresaba con carita de perro regañado— ¡SON MIOSSS!—volviendo a estar normal

—Por qué en primera ¡ES UNA ORDEN! Y en segunda ¡UNO DE ELLOS NO ES UN BLACKBERRY ES UN TELÉFONO DE ALTA TEGNOLOGIA ASÍ QUE DEVUELVEMELO!—Ordena la General Blade

—Aaaah, con razón uno de ellos se ve diferente

—Siii, ahora me lo das—Sonya pregunto, extendiéndole una mano al espadachín

—Nop—Rápidamente corriendo a toda velocidad

—¡Kenshi!

Después de una gran persecución, Johnny y Cassie escucharon un grito bastante fuerte, al parecer era de Kenshi, segundos después de que el ambiente se invadió por silencio absoluto, Sonya apareció con los tres aparatos, devolviendo los BlackBerry's hacia los Cage y ella recuperando su alta tecnología, Cassie, al recuperar el teléfono, rápidamente empezó a teclear, o tocar más bien

—Posteando, mi madre le acaba de dar una paliza a Kenshi

A Jin y Jaqui les gusta esto

Takeda Takahashi no le gusta esto

—Dos like y un Dislike, bien. Luego me desharé de Takeda—Eso ultimo la más pequeña de los Cage lo dijo en un tono de susurro mientras convertía su mano en un puño

—Eso me recuerda—Sonya pronunciaba después de escuchar las palabras de la Sargento

Por lo que rápidamente Sonya preparando el cañón de su muñequera, le apunto a Johnny Cage, disparándole y derribándolo

—Auch, ¿Eso por qué fue?—Johnny, confundido y adolorido por el acto de la General

—Por arrojar mí tecnología—Respondía ella cruzando los brazos

Solo que Cassie, aprovechando la oportunidad, rápidamente arrojo su BlackBerry hacia su madre, la general Blade, provocando que la golpeara en su cabeza

—Auch ¿Pero qué?—Ahora Sonya decía observando a su hija con algo de enojo

—Eso es por decirme imbécil—Contestaba Cassie, mientras a su vez le señalaba a su madre con el dedo índice

Rápidamente, Cassie recogió su teléfono del suelo y salió de esa ubicación, al igual que Sonya, mientras Johnny empezaba a levantarse, nadie sin saber que le ocurrió a Kenshi.

En la tarde:

Casa de los Cage

Después de que la primera opción de Cassie fallo, se dirigió hacia la casa de su padre, con solo un objetivo, conseguir lo que más ha querido, por lo que al investigar la casa y encontrarlo

—Hola Cass—Johnny Saludaba

—Hola papa, ¿Quería decirte algo?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Me compras un auto?

—-Lo siento Cass pero no

— ¿Me compras un auto?— Cassie insistía

—He dicho que no

— ¿Me compras un auto?

—No

— ¿Me compras un Auto?

—No

— ¿Me compras un auto?

—¡QUE NO! Además no tengo dinero

— ¿Ah noooooo? ¿Entonces todo ese dinero que?—Juzgaba Cassie

Mientras que lo decía Cassie le señalaba a su padre detrás de él provocando que Johnny desviara la mirada hacia atrás, observando que lo que le señalaba su hija era una bodega llena de dinero

— ¿Este?— Hablaba Johnny, a la vez que rascaba su cabeza—Eso es, ¿Este? ¡NO ES MÍO!

— ¿Entonces de quién es? Mmmm

— ¿Este? ¡Ah!, De Kenshi se lo estoy cuidando—Mintió intentando esperar a que su hija se lo creyera

Pero en ese momento, dentro de la habitación Kenshi estaba pasando justo en ese momento, acercándose a ellos dos

— ¿En serio?, Oh gracias—Expreso el espadachín antes de acercarse a la bodega llena de dinero

— ¿Pero qué? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo en mí casa Kenshi?!—Contesto el ex autor sorprendido y enojado a la vez

— ¿Este?, ¡NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA!

Por lo que Kenshi rápidamente se acercó al dinero, recogiéndolo tomándolo y saliendo corriendo

—¡NOOO! Mi dinero—Se quejó Johnny, sin hacer más que observar

—Posteando, Kenshi se...

Pero Cassie no pudo terminar de postear ya que su padre le arrebato el teléfono de la mano arrojando el BlackBerry hacia Kenshi

—¡Noooooo! Otra vez—Pensó la Cage, ante eso ultimo

Pero Kenshi logro esquivarlo con su telequinesis

—Oh genial ahora tengo un BlackBerry, otra vez

—¡Nooo mí dinero!

—Maldición, ¿Papa me compras un teléfono?

—¡Noo!

—!Me debes un BlackBerry!—Reclamaba Cassie Cage

En ese momento, la General Sonya Blade iba pasando mientras en sus manos aportaba un teléfono, pero no uno cualquiera una de alta tecnología especialmente para las fuerzas especiales

—Sargento Cage necesito que….

Solo que la General tampoco pudo terminar ya que Johnny tomo su teléfono y se lo arrojo a Kenshi, esta vez logrando darle en la cabeza y noquearlo, pero también provocando que el teléfono de Sonya se destruyera

—¡Noooo! ¡Maldito imbécil ese no era un teléfono cualquiera!

—Ups—Esa fue la respuesta del ex actor, encogiendo los hombros y levantando las manos

Sonya, después de su respuesta y además de la frustración que ahora aportaba solo golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano, intentando contener la ira

— ¿Oye mama que haces aquí?

—Te lo dije, todavía sigue casada conmigo

Johnny intento rodearla con uno de sus brazos pero antes de que la tocara la General golpeo su brazo con su mano, desviándola y alejándola de ella

—¡Nooooo! Vine por algo que seguramente sabes Sargento Cage—Dijo Sonya observando a su hija

(Flashback)

Mientras La general Blade se encontraba en la base de las fuerzas especiales, dentro de su oficina la Sargento Cage entro

—Informe Sargento

—Quería preguntarte ¿Me compras un auto?

—Negativo

—Bueno, ¿Me compras un auto?

—No

— ¿Me compras un auto?

—No

— ¿Me compras un auto?

—¡QUE NOOO!

Eso provoco que casi bajara la mirada como una niña de seis años y su pucheros, pero al momento de que su madre le dio la espalda para revisar unos cajones se dio cuenta de que en su escritorio tenía un teléfono uno bastante diferente y más grande que el suyo, por lo que ella lo tomo y salió disparada, saliendo lo más rápido de la oficina, por lo que, cuando la General Blade volteo nuevamente hacia el escritorio noto que su aparato ya no se encontraba donde lo vio por última vez,

— ¿Pero qué mier?… ¡CASSIE!

(Fin Del Flashback)

— ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa Sargento?—Pregunto la General, cruzando sus brazos

—Que soy inocente porque no me compraron un auto—Contesto Cassie tranquilamente, levantando el dedo índice

— ¡Cass!—Regaño Johnny

—Ah, bien soy culpable—Aceptando la culpa

—Tendrás serios problemas, por robarle a un oficial de la fuerzas especiales, ahora solo tengo que irme y reparar lo que ¡USTEDES! Cage rompieron—Advirtió Sonya

Por lo que, Sonya se retiró, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su teléfono ya destrozado, recogiéndolo y retirándose de esa ubicación

—Oye además, ¿No te había comprado un auto ya?—Recordó Johnny, observando a su hija algo confundido

—Sí, pero desapareció

— ¿Cómo que desapareció?

—Biennn

(Flashback)

Un día como cualquiera, Cassie Cage se levantó de su cama, para hacer lo primero que hacia toda adolescente al tener su auto, revisarlo y observarlo, pero al momento de que Cassie entro a la cochera, lo único que se encontró fueeee, con nada, Provocando que ella, con su BlackBerry en la mano, parpadeara continuadamente, sin expresión alguna

—Posteando, me acaban de robar mí auto

(Fin Del Flashback)

—Y así fue como desapareció—Cassie Comento

Sin dar otra explicación más, Cassie Cage salió de esa habitación, pero mientras lo hacía, mientras Kenshi seguía inconsciente sobre el suelo, Cass tomo su BlackBerry del suelo y siguió posteando, hasta que solamente se encontró fuera de la casa, mientras en Friendship (Facebook) se encontraba mensajeando con Jaqui Briggs

—Hey Cage tengo algo que mostrarte—Jaqui dijo

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Levanta la mirada

Por lo que Cassie, obedeciendo esas palabras dejo de observar su teléfono, levantando la mirada, solo para observar que su amiga de la infancia se encontraba ahí, pero dentro de un coche grande de color azul, parecido al que le robaron a Cassie

—Miraaa, yo tengo un auto y tú no—Presumió la Briggs

— ¿Acaso ese no es mí auto?—Preguntaba Cassie, señalando el vehículo con su dedo índice

—Aaah, nooooo—Respondió Jaqui con un tono de sospecha

—Solo preguntaba—Confeso la Sargento tranquilamente

Pero eso solo provoco que Cassie sospechara, mientras Jaqui tenía una expresión de un lado para otro,

—¡DEVUELVEME MÍ AUTO!—La Sargento le exigió

—¡NOOOOO!

Después de esas palabras, Jaqui Briggs presiono el acelerador, intentando marcharse, pero a ella solo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa, aventar su BlackBerry contra Jaqui, dando de resultado noquearla con el golpe

—Oh vaya funciono—Algo impresionada por lo que acababa de hacer

Rápidamente, Cassie se dirigió hacia el vehículo, abriendo la puerta y bajando a Jaqui, para continuadamente subirse a su vehículo

—Grand Theft Auto ¡PERRA!—La Cage insulto

Sin más, Cassie presiono el acelerador saliendo disparada del lugar, contenta de recuperar su vehículo, mientras que Johnny que vio todo en la entrada solo se quedó con una cara de ¿WTF?, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Jax ya había llegado desde hace rato, logrando captar esa escena

— ¿Pero qué mierdas le pasa a tu hija? Le ha robado a mí hija—Acusaba Jax

—Más bien recupero lo que era de ella

— ¿Estas llamando a mí hija ladrona?, ella se compró su auto

— ¿En serio?, ¿Entonces por qué se parece al auto de mí hija?

—Coincidencia—Pronunciaba Jax encogiendo sus brazos

—Voy a revisar las cámaras

Por lo que Johnny, sacando una vez más su BlackBerry empezó a revisar las cámaras de su casa, hasta que encontró el día donde el auto de Cassie desapareció, la hora marca que fue ayer, a las tres de la madrugada, pero pudo distinguir que el ladrón era femenina, y distinguirlo por el peinado que tenía, una cola de cabello trenzado,

— ¡¿Acaso esta NO ES TU HIJA?!—Johnny hablo mientras mostraba su teléfono a Jax

Jax, al ver el teléfono y quien estaba ahí, solo se rasco la cabeza

— ¿Este? Mmmm, ¡Ah! es que Jaqui tiene una prima gemela que vino de visita, pudo haber sido ella, pero ¡NO FUE HIJA!

—Mmm—Johnny dudo cruzando sus brazos— ¿Entonces por qué Jaqui tenía el vehículo?

— ¿Este?

— ¿Y no me acabas de decir que lo compro?—El ex actor pregunto

— ¿Este?

Jax, sin palabras o idea alguna de cómo defenderse, rápidamente golpeo a Johnny sobre su mandíbula, derribándolo además de aturdiéndolo, fue en ese momento cuando todos los integrantes de Mortal Kombat, aparecieron, rodeándolos

—Si golpéalo Jax—Decían todos los combatientes de Mk que se encontraban rodeándolos

En eso, de la nada Cassandra Cage apareció, colocándose enfrente de Jax y cubriendo a su padre

— ¿Pero qué? ¿No te habías ido?—Pregunto Jax impresionado

—Es que…

(Flashback)

Cassie no podía dejar de dar vueltas como loca y dejar de presionar el acelerador, provocando que se estampara contra un poste, impactándose contra el cristal y saliendo disparada del vehículo, segundos después aterrizo detrás de la multitud de Mk,

— ¿Pero qué? Papa—Dijo la Sargento apresurando el paso

(Fin Del Flashback)

—Olvídenlo, ¡Dejen a mí padre en paz!, ¿En serio soy la única que lo quiere?

—¡Siiiiiii!—Todos contestaron rápidamente

—¡Mátenlo!

Eso provoco que todos, con una cara de confusión desviaran la mirada hacia la persona que pronuncio eso, observando a la general Blade

— ¿Quién dijo eso?—Pregunto la General Blade mientras tosía

Por lo que con una cara de confundidos, volvieron a mirar hacia donde se encontraban Jax, Johnny y Cassie, solo que entre toda la multitud, Jax aprovecho el momento para escapar, mientras Cass ayudaba a su padre a levantarse

—Ya no va ver pelea así que todos por favor—Comentaba Cassie amablemente a todos— ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Todos, decepcionados por que no hubo pelea, se dispersaron y se alejaron de ahí

—Qué día tan más raro—Se dijo el Ex actor rascándose la cabeza

—Ni que me lo digas, ¿Me compras un auto y BlackBerry?

—¡QUE NOOOOOOO!

Fin

 ** _Lo sé muy raro la historia, y a la vez creo que sin lógica aunque siendo sincera no soy una fanática de la familia Cage, más bien de Sonya y Kenshi, mis dos personajes favoritos de Mk, xD, pero fue a lo que a mí mente se le ocurrió, en fin, esto fue el fin, ahora si definitivamente._**

 ** _Fin_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola otra vez yo soy OTD 19 con el segundo capítulo de Mk: Los BlackBerry's, así que sin más disfrútenlo_**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Las Rosquillas_**

Después de que el día de ayer fuera muy extraña, aventando BlackBerry´s y peleando por doquier, Cassie nuevamente tenía un BlackBerry otra vez, (A causa de que el otro se le destruyo cuando estrello su coche y ella salió volando) Se encontraba en la base de las operaciones especiales, pero en vez de trabajar o estar con su equipo planeado varias tácticas para sobrevivir, ella seguía jugando con su teléfono (Que en realidad no era su teléfono, se lo robo de su padre) Solo que dejo de teclear o tocar cuando escucho pasos cercas

—Hola Cass ¿Qué haces?—Dijo su padre mientras se acercaba a ella

Cassie al escuchar eso rápidamente escondió su teléfono, o el de él, en su bolsillo solo para que no se diera cuenta

—Nada papa solo... nada—Respondió la pequeña de los Cage con una sonrisa

—¿En serio?—Pregunto Johnny algo confundido

—Sip

—Si yo tampoco, se supone que tengo que estar trabajando

—Igual que yo así que, cambiando de tema, papa ¿Me compras un auto?

—¿Otro?—Juzgaba el ex actor

—Es que el otro lo choque—Explicaba Cassie

—Pues no

—Bueno ¿Me compras un auto?—Insistía La Cage

—¡Nooo! Además ¿Porque solo me lo pides a mí? También está tu madre

—Porque ella es la General, además tengo más probabilidades de que tú digas que si

—Eso es cierto—Asentía Johnny con su cabeza

—¡Entonces sí!—Cassie pronuncia con emoción

—¡Noo!

—Aaah—Contesto desanimada

Por lo que Cassie solo se cruzó de brazos, recargándose en la pared y haciendo una vez más su carita con pucheros, mientras en su mente solo se burlaba de su padre

—Así pues yo tengo tu teléfono y no pienso devolvértelo, cuando te des cuenta que ya no lo tengas, ahora si estarás como yo con mi auto—Decía en sus pensamientos la Sargento

—Bueno para subirte el ánimo ¿Qué te parece si te cuento algo que paso hace tiempo atrás?—Recomendaba Johnny

—¡¿Qué?! No papa ¡NO LO HAGAS!

—Todo empezó cuando...

—Ya la estas contando—Se quejaba la Cage femenina

—Si así que ¡CALLATE!

—¡OYE!

 **(Flashback)**

Los guerreros de la tierra fueron llamados por Raiden, el Dios del trueno para otro objetivo más, pero esta vez los problemas estaban divididos en diferentes lugares, provocando que Raiden tuviera que dividir el grupo por equipos de dos personas, donde uno de eso grupos era Johnny Cage y Sonya Blade, pero sin más que acatar órdenes, ambos se dirigieron a las coordenadas indicadas, para cuando ambos llegaran a la ubicación, Sonya reviso el perímetro, intentando encontrar algo que no sea nada, la verdad no le daba una buena confianza este lugar, sobre todo por la gran altura, no era que ella temiera las alturas solo, que todo puede pasar, segundos después de dar unos pasos enfrente y revisar el perímetro se detuvo, dándose la vuelta para observar al C.O que Raiden le había escogido, que este seguía moviendo de un lado para otro el papel con las coordenadas

—¿Seguro que esta es la ubicación?—Juzgaba Sonya

—Según las coordenadas, si—Contestaba Johnny aun sin dejar de observar el papel

—Recibido

Volviendo a darle la espalda, la Teniente Blade siguió avanzando, esta vez acercándose hacia la orilla de aquel lugar, la altura está bastante alta una caída muy larga a decir verdad, el camino se había acabado además de que segundo Johnny Cage aquí eran las coordenadas, en ese momento el comunicador de Sonya empezó a vibrar, provocando que ella tomara su tecnología y lo colocara sobre su oído, respondiendo la llamada

—Aquí la Teniente Sonya Blade ¿Cuál es su informe?

—Sonya ¿Dónde están Cage y tú?—Preguntaba Raiden a travez del comunicador

—En donde nos envió

—No los veo aquí—Raiden Criticaba

—Pues estamos aquí ¿Seguro que nos diste las coordenadas correctas?—Ahora Sonya criticaba

—¡SOY EL DIOS DEL TRUENO! ¡YO NUNCA! ¡PERO NUNCA ME EQUIVOCO!

—Entonces si no son las coordenadas, eso significa que yo tengo un C.O muy estúpido

Al finalizar la frase Sonya desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Cage, que solo se colocaba y se retiraba los lentes oscuros una y otra vez, intentando hacer su mejor pose

—Sonya, es Cage

—Si lo se

—Un estúpido—Ambos Raiden y Sonya pronunciaban

—Bien intentare llegar a la ubicación lo mas rápido posible, Sonya fuera

Cortando el comunicador y volviendo a voltear para observar una vez más a Johnny, que no paraba de jugar con los lentes en vez de revisar las coordenadas, por lo que Sonya de lo frustrada

—¡CAGE!

Solo que por el grito que la Teniente dio, provoco que Johnny se asustara y soltara los lentes, intento atraparlos pero se le volvía a resbalar, hasta que cayeron al suelo, acompañado del sonido de "Crash"

—¡¿QUE?!—Johnny preguntaba y gritaba asustado

—¡PARA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Al obtener respuesta, Johnny bajo la mirada para observar sus lentes, pero al hacerlo, estos ya se encontraban rotos

—Aah, me debes unos lentes Blade—Reclamaba Cage apuntándole a la Teniente

—Yo no te debo nada imbécil—Decía la rubia cruzando sus brazos

—Me costaron 500 dólares ¡ME LOS DEBES!

—En primera ¿En serio? ¿Quinientos Dólares por unos jodidos lentes?

—¡Oye!

—Y en segunda ¡YO NO TE DEBO NI UNA MIERDA! ¡TU LOS TENIAS EN LAS MANOS POR LO TANTO TU ROMPISTE ESOS MALDITOS LENTES! ¡DE MIERDA!

—Pero tú me asustaste-Decía Johnny poniendo su expresión triste

—Y tú no ayudas como C.O—Sonya decía extendiendo su brazo—Ahora dame las jodidas coordenadas

—Bueno ya cálmate, ten—Johnny Pronuncio entregándole las coordenadas

—Bien—Blade afirmo

Solo que mientras Sonya leía las coordenadas, Johnny también quería ver por lo que se colocó a un lado de ella

—No entiendo para que quieres las coordenadas, si yo fui un excelente guía, ya estamos aquí—Presumía Cage cruzando sus brazos

—¿En serio? Dime ¿Cómo leíste las coordenadas?

Ante esa oración Sonya enrollo el papel y se cruzó de brazos, haciéndole frente a Johnny Cage

—¿Que como leí las?...

—Si

—¿Porque?—El actor pregunto algo confundido

—Solo quiero saber si en realidad sabes leer coordenadas

—¿En serio crees que soy un imbécil?

Solo que al momento de que Sonya intento contestarle, Johnny levanto la mano para que no respondiera su pregunta

—En primera no contestes y en segunda auch—Comentaba Cage tomando su pecho con su mano

—Entonces demuéstrame—La teniente ordeno colocando sus manos en la cintura

—Puedo demostrarte otras cosas—Dijo Johnny con voz seductora y una sonrisa

—¡NOOOO! Y será mejor que no lo intentes, si no quieres saber lo que puedo provocar con este cañón

Decía la Teniente Blade, mientras levantaba su brazo y su mano en forma de puño y a la vez aquel reloj emanaba una energía, provocando que su brazo fuera invadido por una aura de color violeta

—De acuerdo—Aclaro Johnny levantando sus manos en defensa—¿Pero? soy Johnny Cage ¿Cómo se supone que hare eso?

—¡ESO NO ES PROBLEMA MIO! Solamente te advierto—Amenazaba la rubia aun sin bajar el brazo

—Bien—Extendiendo su brazo—Dame las coordenadas

Tomando las coordenadas, Johnny empezó a leerlo, mientras Sonya solo cruzaba sus brazos, mirando las coordenadas otra vez

—Sabes podrías acercarte un poco más—Volvía a hablar el actor seductoramente

—¡AHORA SI!

—¡Bueno ya! ¡YA!-Johnny dijo aventando las coordenadas y cubriendo su cabeza-¡Ahora si no digo nada! ¡SONYA!

Pero Sonya no obedeció ni presto atención a aquello que Johnny pronunciaba, recargando el cañón de su reloj y preparando sus nudillos, para continuadamente dirigirse hacia Johnny, que seguía con una pierna levantada y su cabeza cubierta por sus brazos

—¡AAAAAAH!

Luego de media hora después de tácticas dolorosas y dolores internos, Johnny se encontraba inconsciente sobre el suelo, mientras Sonya seguía de brazos cruzados, esperando a que Johnny despertara para largarse de esa ubicación

—¿Cage?—Preguntaba la Teniente

No había respuesta

—Cage levántate

Nada aun

—Uno dos tres—Contaba Blade suspirando en el proceso-¡MALDITO IMBECIL DE MIERDA! ¡LEVANTATE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ DEL SUELO! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

—¡AAAAAAH!

Levantándose del suelo apresuradamente y con la respiración algo agitada

—¡SONYA!

—¿Cuál es tu informe?—Preguntaba Sonya tranquilamente

—Que me asustaste ¡OTRA VEZ!

—No me interesa—Comento la Teniente dándose la vuelta y retirándose—Larguémonos de aquí

—Para la próxima podrías despertarme de otra forma sabes—Nuevamente Cage comento con su voz seductora

Sonya al escuchar esas palabras se detuvo y se volteó nuevamente para hacerle frente

—Sabes tal vez tengas razón—Dijo Blade mientras sonreía

—¿En serio?—Pregunto Johnny emocionado

—Sí, para la próxima te despierto ¡GOLPEANDOTE!

—Por eso decía que mejor no me despertaras—Extendiendo su mano—En fin dame las coordenadas

—De acuerdo, ten

Por lo que Johnny volvió a abrir el papel para continuadamente empezar a "Leerlo" y Sonya solo volvía a cruzar sus brazos para observar el papel otra vez

—Bien—Johnny Explicaba—Como veras estábamos aquí, por lo tanto teníamos que llegar aquí, justo en el momento donde estamos—Seguía explicando mientras le indicaba los lugares

—Johnny—Decía Sonya algo frustrada

—¿Si?

—Esta al revés

—Aaah, por eso decía que no sabía leer coordenadas—Contestaba el actor encogiéndose de hombros

—¡IMBECIL!

—Si ya se ¡SOLO POR ESTA VEZ!

Nuevamente Sonya no pudo contestarle e insultarle a la vez, a causa de que su comunicador nuevamente vibro, alejándose de Cage y tomando su comunicador, continuadamente respondiendo y colocándose sobre su oído, para cuando se detuvo ella ya se encontraba en la orilla del lugar otra vez

—Teniente Sonya Blade informe

—¡¿DONDE MIERDAS ESTAN?!—Raiden Gritaba

—¡ESTO ES SU MALDITA CULPA POR ASIGNARME UN COMPAÑERO TAN ESTUPIDO!

—¡HEY!

—¡CALLATE CAGE!

—¡NO ES PROBLEMA MIO! ¡SOLO VENGAN DE INMEDIATO!—Ordenaba Raiden

—¡QUE NO ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA! ¡SINO!...

Solo que mientras Sonya seguía dialogando con Raiden, Johnny se dio cuenta de que arriba de Sonya empezó a caer una rosquilla

—Una rosquilla ¡MIAA!—Declaraba Johnny

—¡¿Qué?!—Sonya dijo confundida

Pero cuando Sonya se dio la vuelta no logro percatarse a tiempo, ya que Johnny ya la había empujado, quitándola de ahí y colocándose esta vez el ahí, logrando de esta manera conseguir la rosquilla, pero como Sonya se encontraba en la orilla, provoco que la derribara y ella cayera hacia la larga caída

—Maldito seas ¡JOHNNYYY!

—Ups—Decía Cage encogiéndose de hombros y levantando sus brazos

 **(Fin Del Flashback)**

—Y así fue como obtuve esa rosquilla

Johnny Cage contaba mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura y levantaba la mirada, solo que al momento de que observo a su hija Cassie, no se percató de que la General Blade ya se encontraba en esa ubicación de brazos cruzados

—¡Noo!, digo es que me tropecé, y choque—Cage explicaba, señalándola—Contigo y por eso caíste si, nnnn—Johnny finalizaba con una sonrisa en su cara

—¿Me empujaste por una jodida rosquilla?—Sonya preguntaba, intentando no perder la cordura

—¡Noo! ¡Como puedes creer eso!—Johnny decía ofendido—La rosquilla no estaba jodida estaba buena, sabia a rosquilla

Pero Sonya a punto de estallar solo coloco sus dos manos sobre la cintura intentando no explotar, Cassie se percató de eso que prefirió cambiar de tema antes de que su madre la metiera en esos problemas también

—¿Y cuál es el informe General Blade?—Pregunto Cassie

Sonya tardo unos momentos en contestar pero volviendo a relajarse observo a la Sargento Cage

—Necesito que tú y tú equipo se infiltren en la base del Dragón Negro—Informaba la General

—¿Que paso con Kenshi? ¿No era el que se infiltraba en esa?...

—Afirmativo pero...

 **(Flashback)**

—Kenshi—Lo llamaba Sonya

—¿Que sucede General Blade?

—Necesito que vuelvas a infiltrarte en la base del Dragón Negro

—¡¿QUE?! ¡JAMAS!—Reclamaba el espadachín

—Entendido, se lo que le trajo ese lugar—Sonya comprendía empezando a sacar su teléfono

—¡Y NO ME SUPLIQUES QUE NO LO HARE!—Seguía reclamando Kenshi

—No lo hago—La General respondió aun mirando su teléfono

—Deja de intentarlo Sonya no significa ¡NO!—Decía el ciego telequinesis aun en dramatización

—En primera no estoy diciendo nada, tu eres el que se está poniendo dramático, y en segunda no dijo no dijo jamás—Sonya explicaba

—Aaah ¡DEJA DE CONFUNDIRME POR QUE NI DE ESA FORMA LO VA A LOGRAR!

—Blade Fuera

Dijo mientras salía de esa ubicación y se colocaba el teléfono sobre su oído esperando a que Cassie Cage contestara, y Kenshi seguía dialogando solo

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

—Aah—Cassie entendió sacando su BlackBerry—Post... espera

Solo que al momento de que reviso sus publicaciones se dio cuenta de que estaba libre de Dislike, su cuenta se encontraba genial, o eso hasta que se topó con un Dislike, el que Takahashi Takeda le había dado ese día

 **(Flashback)**

Cassie, al recuperar el teléfono, rápidamente empezó a teclear, o tocar más bien

—Posteando, mi madre le acaba de dar una paliza a Kenshi

A Jin y Jaqui les gusta esto

Takeda Takahashi no le gusta esto

—Dos like y un Dislike, bien. Luego me desharé de Takeda—Eso último la más pequeña de los Cage lo dijo en un tono de susurro mientras convertía su mano en un puño

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

—Es cierto—La pequeña Cage susurro

Cassie recordó ese día, teniendo una nueva misión, intentar la manera de ejecutar una dulce venganza, una dulce, tras pensar en eso, Cassie desvió su mirada hacia su padre, que este seguía mirando hacia arriba como si estuviera pensando, y la pequeña de los Cage ya se le ocurría una forma de ejecutarla

—Así que papa ¿Dices que obtuviste esa rosquilla empujando a alguien?—Cassie preguntaba con una sonrisa malvada

—¿Aaah? si, pero solo esa vez funciono, cuando fui solo para conseguir esa rosquilla ya no cayo otra, al parecer tienen que llevar a alguien—El ex actor aclaraba

—Así que, si llevo a cierta persona a acompañarme podría obtener una rica y deliciosa rosquilla, si rosquilla

Cassie decía con maldad mientras golpeaba las yemas de sus dedos una y otra vez en forma de ola, mientras que Johnny al escuchar a su hija también se le antojaba la rosquilla, aunque Cassie no se refería a la rosquilla literalmente, ellos solo seguía pensando en esa rosquilla, provocando que, Sonya al observar a los dos Cage de esa manera solo puso cara de ¿Que chingados?

—Por fin—Susurraba la Sargento—podre tener mi dulce, dulce venganza, se dará cuenta de que a Cassandra Carlton Blade nadie le da dislike ¡Nadie!—Levantando su dedo índice

Pero como la última frase lo grito, su madre la observo algo confundida, en busca de una explicación, mientras Cassie solo se quedó intacta

—¿Nadie que Sargento?

—Nada General Blade, solo, iré con mi equipo para la misión—Explicaba la hija de la General

—Recibido

—Si para la misión—Nuevamente Cassie susurraba

Por lo que la pequeña Cage se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a la base de las Fuerzas Especiales en busca de su equipo, y Johnny no podía parar de pensar en esa rosquilla

—Necesito esa rosquilla, necesito la Rosquilla—Johnny decía susurrando algo desesperado

Sonya se dio cuenta de su estado que solo se cruzó de brazos, observándolo confundida, Johnny se dio cuenta de eso y volvió a reaccionar, aunque no del todo aun quería esa rosquilla

—Sonyaa ¿Me harías un favor?—Pedía Johnny

—¡Noooo!

—Pero, si todavía no te digo que es

—Pero viniendo de ti sé que es algo estúpido

—¡Hey!—Cage se quejaba

—Buena ya ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Me acompañarías otras vez a esa montaña rocosa?

—¿Para qué? Para que tu ¡¿MALDITO IMBECIL VUELVAS A EMPUJARME?!—Sonya contestaba molesta

—¡SIIIII!

—¡NOOO!

—Aaaah—Cage pronunciaba desanimado

Por lo que después de eso Sonya se marchó, dándose la media vuelta para seguir trabajando, mientras Johnny seguía con su cara de perro sin su hueso

—¿Ahora que hare? Necesito esa rosquilla—Johnny pensaba

Por lo que él empezó a caminar de un lado para otro en busca de contestar y encontrar una solución para su antojo de rosquilla, hasta que otra persona más se le vino en la mente, por lo que rápidamente saco su teléfono, marcando lo números y esperando a que ella contestara, hasta que lo hiso

—¿Hola?

—Hola Vera

—¡Johnny! ¿Que necesitas?

—Solo dime ¿Que tan fanática de mis películas eres?

 **Mientras tanto Cassie:**

Ella seguía avanzando pero por más que observaba de un lado para otro no lograba mirar a quien buscaba, por lo que ella siguió caminando, siguiendo buscándolo pero solamente se encontró a un miembro de su equipo

—Kung Jin ¿Dónde están los demás?—La Sargento pregunto algo apresurada

—Si te refieres a los tortolos escaparon—Jin contesto tranquilamente

—¡¿QUE?! ¡Y SIN MI AUTORIZACION! ¡YO SOY EL OFICIAL AL MANDO EN ESTE EQUIPO!

Pero al decir o más bien gritar eso, Kung frunció el ceño, observándola confundido

—Lo siento soné como mi madre por un momento

Kung Jin solo le asintió con su cabeza en afirmación, mientras Cassie, volviendo a reaccionar sacudió un momento la cabeza para dirigirle la mirada otra vez a Kung Jin

—¿Y porque no me lo dijeron?—Ella pregunto

—Ah, no lo sé, tal vez porque ¡EN ESO CONSISTE ESCAPAR!—Jin Decía

—¡GRACIAS POR EL SARCASMO!

—No que gracias, me debes 15 dólares, págame—Explicaba Kung Jin extendiendo su mano

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¡¿Es en serio?!

—No lo digo de puro cotorreo, ¡CLARO QUE SI AHORA! ¡PAGAME!

—A genial

Por lo que Cassie mientras lo insultaba en voz baja, tomo su billetera de su bolsillo, sacando 15 dólares y entregándoselos a Jin, pero al dárselos reacciono algo confundida

—Espera ¿Y porque mierdas tengo que pagarte?—Preguntaba la Sargento

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de los 15 dólares

—No sé de qué hablas Cage

—¡HABLO DE!... Olvídalo tengo cosas importantes que hacer—Cage susurraba—Luego me desharé de Jin después de terminar con Takeda

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada

Por lo que siguiendo avanzando con una sonrisa falsa en su boca, se retiró de ahí, dejando a un Kung Jin confundido, cuando Cassie se encontró sola en una zona despejada saco su teléfono, empezando a marcarle a Takeda y colocándose el teléfono sobre su oído, esperando a que la voz de Takeda Takahashi se hiciera presente a través del BlackBerry de Cassie

—¿Hola?

—Hola Takeda

—¿Cassie?

—No soy el imbécil de Kung Jin ¡SI SOY CASSIE!

Pero Kung Jin a pesar de que se encontraba bastante lejos de ella alcanzo a oírla

—¡Hey!

—¡CALLATE JIN!—Se quejaba Cassie tapando la bocina de su teléfono con su mano

—¡Si señora!

—¡Hey no estoy tan vieja!

—¡No se nota!

—¡Hijo de!...

—¿Cass? ¿Cass estás ahí?—Takeda preguntaba a través del BlackBerry

Por lo que ignorando a Jin, Cassie retiro la mano de la bocina, para colocárselo otra vez en el oído

—Takeda hola, siento eso

—¿Esta bien? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—Matarte—Dijo en susurro la Sargento

—¿Que dijiste?

—Nada nada nada olvídalo, Me preguntaba ¿Si quieres acompañarme a entrenar? si a eso

—¿A entrenar? ¿Dónde?—Takahashi juzgaba

—Pues a un ese lugar, a uno de tantos así que ¿Que dices?

—Lo siento Cass pero no, Jaqui me pidió que la ayudara con algo primero, así que no voy a poder, pero podrías llevarte al imbécil de Kung Jin

—¡Hey!—Jin reclamaba otra vez

—¡CALLATE!—Takeda y Cassie Gritaron al mismo tiempo

—Envidiosos como yo soy más guapo

Cuando ambos, Takahashi y Cage escucharon eso solo se quedaron confundidos con una cara de ¿Wtf?

—No hay problema descuida—Cass contestaba ignorando eso

—De acuerdo nos vemos Cass

—Nos vemos

Pero al momento de que Takeda colgó, Cassie de lo enojada que se encontraba, arrojo su BlackBerry al suelo, estrellándolo para continuadamente empezar a saltar encima de él, pisándolo una y otra vez

—¡MALDITA PERRA DE JAQUI! ¡PRIMERO SE ROBA MÍ AUTO Y POR ELLO SE DESTRUYO! ¡SEGUNDA ARRUINA MÍ DULCE VENGANZA CONTRA TAKEDA! ¡Y AHORA DESTRUI MÍ TELÉFONO POR CULPA DE ELLA! Creo que tendré que pedirle otro BlackBerry a mí padre

—¡NOOO!—Johnny contestaba de la nada

—¡ASI PUES NI ERA MIO PAPA! ¡ERA TUYO!

—¡MIERDA ES CIERTO! ¡CASS!

—Además ¡COMO MIERDAS ES QUE ME ESCUCHAN!

—Este—Johnny pronunciaba rascándose la cabeza—¡Adiós!

Por lo que Cassie, ignorando eso y siguiendo pisando su teléfono de coraje, seguía maldiciendo una y otra vez, hasta que una idea se le ocurrió, deteniéndose y levantando su dedo índice

—Lo tengo ya sé que tengo que hacer

Así que dejando su teléfono en el suelo, salió disparada regresando donde Kung Jin se encontraba, hasta que se encontró cercas

—Kung Jin, Kung Jin, Kung Jin

Repetía una y otra vez, mientras Jin al darse cuenta de su presencia oculto los 15 dólares

—¡NOO SON MIOSS!

Cassie al observarlo, ladeo su mirada confundida, rascándose la cabeza

—Nnnn—Jin pronunciaba con una sonrisa

—Olvídate de eso necesito que me hagas un favor

—¿Y yo que gano a cambio?

—Otros 15 dólares, pero te los daré hasta que me hagas el favor

—Bien—Jin reclamaba enojado—¿Que necesitas que haga?

—Necesito a Takeda, y lo que quiero que hagas es que separes a Jaqui de el

Pero Kung Jin al escuchar eso se sorprendió y se desconcertó, pelando los ojos y abriendo la boca, mientras colocaba sus dos manos en sus mejillas

—¡Tuuu eres una PERRA! ¡¿Cómo hacerle eso a tu a?!...

—No no no no, no me explique bien, quiero vengarme de Takeda no ser novia de Takeda,

—Aaaah

—Espera ¿Cómo me llamaste?—Pregunto Cassie presionando sus puños

—Em nada y ¿Que te hiso?—Jin cambiaba de tema

—Me dio un Dislike en Friendship

—¡Yyyy!—Se desconcertaba Kung Jin, colocándose como antes—Ese es el peor delito de todos

—Lo sé, por eso lo hare sufrir

—Bien—Jin decía volviendo a estar normal—¿Y cuando quieres que los separe?

—Ahora mismo

—¿Tanta es la urgencia?

—¡Siii!

—Bien bien ya voy, amargada

Por lo que Jin se retiró de ahí, en busca de separar a los tortolos, todo por 15 dólares, mientras Cassie levantaba su dedo índice y su rostro de maldad aparecía en ella

—Por fin mi dulce rosquilla, mi dulce venganza será !MIAAA!

Empezando a reírse maniáticamente hasta que, por mantener la boca abierta y estar distraída en su dulce venganza, no se dio cuenta de que una mosca empezó a volar, pero por la exhalación que Cassie dio la mosca entro en su garganta, provocando que Cassie se callara y tomara su cuello con una de sus manos, empezando a ahogarse, haciendo que golpeara su pecho con su otro brazo que ya estaba en puño

—Cof Cof Cof ¡COF! Blua estúpida... mosca

Pero de tanto que golpeaba no lograba quitárselo de encima, hasta que cayó al suelo inconsciente por falta de oxigeno

 **Media Hora Después:**

—Cassie despierta—Jin hablaba

Pero ella seguía inconsciente

—¡CASSIE!

Pero del grito y del susto provoco que despertara con la respiración algo agitada

—¡KUNG JIN!

Solo que antes de que Cassie le reclamara, Jin levanto su dedo índice, callándola mientras este seguía gritando

—¡SIEEEEE!

Cassie al observar eso, se levantó del suelo, cruzando sus brazos y esperando a que Jin acabara de gritar, pero lo minutos pasaron y el seguía gritando, provocando que ella se frustrara

—¡¿PODRIAS CALLARTE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ?!—Cage preguntaba frustrada

—Nop ¡EEEEEEE!

Eso provoco que la Cage femenina golpeara su frente con la palma de su mano, pero al hacerlo, unos pasos se hicieron presentes cerca de ellos, haciendo que Jin parara de gritar

—Ya creo que ya—Jin aclaraba

—Por fin

—¿Que hacen?—Takeda preguntaba llegando

—Gritando

—Esperando

—Bueno ¿Alguno de ustedes dos sabe que fue lo que ocurrió con Jaqui?—Una vez más Takeda preguntaba

—¡NO! ¡NO SE NADA DE ELLA! Es mas hoy no estuve... con ella... esta tarde... cercas... de una carretera—Gritaba Kung Jin y explicaba

—¿Bien?

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?—Cassie preguntaba intrigada

—Tuvo un accidente la atropellaron cuando salió de su casa—Explicaba Takeda—Pero en fin ¿Aun quieres entrenar conmigo Cass?

—Si si si quiero

—De acuerdo

—Solo necesito hablar con Jin ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, entonces te esperare por haya

Por lo que Takeda se retiró de esa ubicación, dejando a Cassie y Jin solos

—¿La atropellaste?—Preguntaba la Sargento sorprendida

—¡NO!

—Fue un accidente

—Tampoco

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Jin?

 **(Flashback)**

—Hola Jaqui—Saludaba Jin llegando con ella

—Jin ¿Qué haces aquí?

—A ahora resulta que uno no puede estar en la calle solo porque esta otro

—Tienes razón—Jaqui reflexionaba—Lo siento

—¿Y a dónde vas?

—Con Takeda quiero ver si me puede ayudar con algo

—Oh interesante ¡MIRA UN GANSITO!

—¡DONDE!

Por lo que al momento de que ella le dio la espalda para observar lo que Jin le estaba señalando, Jin empujo por la espalda a Jaqui, provocando que bajara de la banqueta y estuviera en la carretera, pero al momento de hacerlo un carro paso a gran velocidad, atropellando a Jaqui y quedando inconsciente en el suelo

—Oh lo siento Jaqui, es que me tropecé contigo y... espera un segundo—Jin hablaba observando el carro—¿Ese era el señor Cage y... Vera?

 **(Fin Del Flashback)**

—¡¿Qué?!—La Cage preguntaba desconcertada

—Maldita sorda que...

—Sí, si entendí bien, lo que no entendí fue lo último

—Si yo tampoco, fue raro—El Shaolin Comentaba

—En fin no tengo tiempo para resolver eso, tengo una venganza que ejecutar

Por lo que Cassie intento retirarse de esa ubicación para dirigirse a Takeda, pero Jin la tomo del brazo, frenándola y soltándola

—Espera Espera Espera

—No tengo tiempo Jin—Decía Cassie esta vez retirándose

—Pero ¿Y mi dinero?

 **Mientras tanto en alguna zona de la base de las Fuerzas Especiales:**

Sonya una vez más llego a su ultima ubicación, aun sin dejar de observar el teléfono, pero al momento de que entro a la habitación de computación, se detuvo a causa de que a su alrededor se escuchó mucho ruido metálico, provocando que ella levantara la mirada, dándose cuenta de que era Kenshi intentando ponerse una armadura encima

—¡Kenshi!

Pero como Kenshi aún no se había dado cuenta de que Sonya Blade se encontraba ahí, provoco que al momento de que gritara él se asustara y cayera en el proceso

—¡¿Qué?!—Gritaba el espadachín asustado

—¡¿Que mierdas estás haciendo?!

—Lo que me dijo General—Pronuncio Kenshi levantándose del suelo

—Lo que ¿Qué?—Sonya decía aun confundida

—Bueno luego de que me suplicara y me rogara que me infiltrara en la base del Dragón Negro cambie de opinión

Sonya al escuchar eso de lo frustrada y enojada que eso le causo, golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano, intentando relajarse

—¿Que sucede?— preguntaba tranquilamente

—Escucha Kenshi, en primera ya no es necesario que lo hagas la Sargento Cage y su equipo lo hará y en segunda ¡YO NO TE SUPLIQUE NI TE ROGUE NI UNA MALDITA YJODIDA VEZ!

—Entonces si ellos lo harán ¿Para qué me anda rogando que lo haga?

—¡QUE YO NO!... olvídalo no creo que logres entenderlo

—¿Qué cosa?

Sonya que ya se encontraba enfrente de las computadoras, solo desvió su mirada a un lado suyo donde se encontraba Kenshi, observándolo con una cara de "Sera mejor que cierres esa maldita boca" Provocando que Kenshi levantara sus manos en defensa

—Siento por preguntar

—Solo sigue trabajando—La General ordenaba

Por lo que asintiéndole , Kenshi intento retirarse pero al momento de que intento caminar se detuvo, ya que un dolor de cabeza apareció, provocando que cerrara sus ojos y tomara su cabeza, logrando observar varias imágenes reproduciéndose en su mente, para continuadamente desaparecer en cuestión de segundos

—¿General Blade?

—¿Que sucede?—Preguntaba Blade observándolo

—Tuve una visión

—¿Y su informe es?

—De Takeda y...

—¿Y?—Sonya preguntaba dándole un sorbo a su café

—Cassie

Pero al terminar la frase Sonya escupió el café y como Kenshi se encontraba enfrente de ella todo el café le cayó en la cara

—¡¿Qué?!—Ella decida algo enojada

—Gracias por ¡EL CAFE!

—No no es gratis págame—Sonya decía extendiendo su brazo

—Pero...

—¡ES UNA ORDEN!

Por lo que, poniendo carita de perro regañado, Kenshi bajo la cabeza mientras Sonya seguía con el brazo extendido, hasta que nuevamente Kenshi levanto la mirada con una idea para salir de eso

—¿Ni porque?...

—No—Ella contestaba rápidamente

—Ni...

—No

—N...

—No

—¡ME DEJAS TERMINAR!

—Bien

—¿Ni porque una vez estuvimos a punto de?...

—¡NO! Y por recordármelo ahora es el doble

—¡Bien! Ten tu maldito dinero

—Gras...

Pero cuando Sonya intento agradecerle mejor cerro la boca antes de que Kenshi le devolviera el cobro

—Olvídalo

—Aaah—Kenshi dijo desanimado

—Bien ¿Que ahí con la Sargento y el Shirai Ryu?—La General preguntaba regresando al tema

—Ah si, se encontraban los dos juntos parados y el ambiente era rocoso como montañoso hasta que...

Solo que Kenshi se detuvo al ver lo que le ocurrió a su hijo, provocando que sus ojos se sobresaltaran y se preocupara

—¡Takeda!

Por lo que él salió disparado, dejando a Sonya confundida y sin poder entender que era lo que ocurría, pero sin más, sacudiendo un momento la cabeza volvió a trabajar

 **Mientras tanto Takeda y Cassie:**

—¿Porque estamos aquí?—Takahashi preguntaba

—Para entrenar

—¿En un lugar tan alto?

—Am sip, para poder... tomar aire fresco y... el chi... y manzanas y esas cosas—Cassie decía intentando explicar

—¿De acuerdo? Y ¿Qué es lo primero que vamos a hacer?

—Necesito que te coloques...

Dijo la Cage mientras tomo la mano de Takeda y lo guiaba cercas de la orilla de ese lugar

—¡Aquí!

—¿Cercas de la orilla?

—¡Sii!

—Estoy empezando a desconfiar de ti Cass

—Vamos soy tu superior

—De acuerdo—Él dijo no muy confiado—¿Ahora qué?

—No hagas nada

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y cómo se supone que eso es entrenar?!

—¡NO ME CRITIQUES Y HAS LO QUE TE DIGO! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

—Bueno ya de acuerdo

Por lo que ambos se quedaron intactos, Cassie esperando el momento para empujarlo, pero a los pocos segundos, alguien más llego, provocando que ambos voltearan detrás suyo

—¡Hijo!

—¿Kenshi?

—¿Papa?

—¿Que bueno que te encuentro?—Kenshi hablo algo cansado

—¿Que sucede?—El Shirai Ryu pregunto al preocupado

—Tuve una visión

Kenshi dijo mientras observo a Cassie algo molesto, y ella solo maldecía por dentro por no poder ejecutar su plan

—¿Qué cosa? además papa tú no tienes visiones

—¡PUES YA LAS TENGO! Y vine a advertirte

—Solo está exagerando Kenshi, no hay peligro aquí—La Sargento decía intenta sacarlo de aquí

—Esto no es una exageración—El espadachín explicaba—Es lo que pasara

—¿Qué cosa papa?

—Takeda en tus manos...tendrás... una...

—¿Una qué?—Takeda se atrevió a preguntar asustado

—¡Una rosquilla!—Contestaba su padre emocionado

—¿En serio?—Él decía también emocionado

—¡¿Qué?!—Cassie gritaba bastante confundida

—Sí, y seguramente no pensabas compartírmela ¿Verdad? Por eso vine aquí antes de que ¡TU TE LA ACABARAS!—Kenshi explicaba la razón

—¡¿Qué?!—Grito Takeda confundido

—A ahora no me vas a dar ¿Verdad?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Papa?! Te prometo que cuando tenga la rosquilla en mis manos vendré contigo de inmediato

—De acuerdo, entonces ya que lo has prometido, me voy con tu palabra

Por lo que Kenshi se dio la media vuelta, retirándose de ahí

—Si papa—El Shirai Ryu hablaba en susurro—Te lo prometo que en cuanto lo tenga vendré contigo para presumirte que yo tengo una rosquilla y no, no pienso compartirla es ¡MIAA!

—¡Takeda!—La pequeña Cage gritaba

—Lo siento es que me deje llevar

—Bien solo quédate ahí parado y no te muevas hasta que yo te lo ordene ¿Entendido?

—Si señora

—¡QUE NO ESTOY VIEJA!

—Si tú lo dices

El tiempo paso y Cassie empezaba a frustrarse, si quería venganza, pero una dulce y que más dulce que con una rosquilla, pero por más que esperaba, no había señal alguna y Takeda también se empezaba a aburrir, esperando a que la visión de su padre se hiciera realidad, hasta que a los pocos segundos, Cassie estallo

—¡BUENO YA! ¡YA ME FRUSTRE! ¡YA ME CANSE! ¡QUITATE IMBÉClL!

Por lo que Cassie tomo a Takeda de su brazo y lo quito de ahí, colocándose esta vez Cassie ahí, cercas de la orilla, así que empezó a saltar e inspeccionar que ocurría

—¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!—Cassie amenazaba

—Nada como tú me dijiste ¿Acaso ocurre algo?

—Si si la ¡AHI! ¡YO QUERIA VENGANZA CONTRA TI!

—¿Contra mí? ¿Yo que te hice?

—¡ME DISTE UN DISLIKE!

—¡ERA MI PADRE!

—¡PERO ERA MI CUENTA Y POR TU CULPA!...

Solo que Takeda ya no la escucho, ya que al mirar arriba de la cabeza de Cassie, se dio cuenta de que una rosquilla empezó a caer

—Mira una rosquilla ¡MIAA!—Declaraba Takeda

—¡¿Qué?!

Pero al momento de que Cassie levanto la mirada, no se percató de Takeda, provocando que él empujara a Cassie, colocándose en su lugar y logrando tomar la rosquilla, pero como la pequeña Cage se encontraba en la orilla del lugar, cayo hacia abajo

—Maldito seas ¡TAKEDAAAAAA!

Por lo que Takeda solo miro hacia abajo, observando cómo caía

—Ups-Él decía encogiendo los hombros y levantando los brazos

 **Al Día Siguiente:**

Cassie, Jaqui y Vera se encontraban gravemente heridas en un hospital y misma habitación, a lado de Vera se encontraba su marido Jackson Briggs, tomando su mano al igual que a lado de su hija, haciendo lo mismo que con su esposa, mientras a lado de Cassie se encontraba su madre y superior Sonya Blade, y a lado de Sonya, Kenshi, mientras que enfrente de las camas se encontraban Kung Jin, Takeda y Johnny los tres con una rosquilla en sus manos

—¿Cómo fue que esto ocurrió?—La General preguntaba intrigada

—No lo sé Sonya—Jax contestaba

—Solo nos queda esperar hasta que se recuperen—Comentaba el espadachín

Pero al final con sus palabras, los tres desviaron la mirada, hacia los otros tres que se encontraba enfrente de la cama, dándose cuenta de que estaban a punto de darle una mordida cada quien a su rosquilla

—¿De dónde sacaron eso?—Preguntaba Briggs algo intrigado

—En una tienda—Jin contesto tranquilamente

—Cage, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?—Sonya juzgaba

—Aaah, este... internet

—¿Y no necesito preguntarte verdad hijo?—Kenshi decía observando a su hijo

—Creo que no

Kenshi y Sonya cruzaron sus brazos, observando furiosamente a ambos, porque sabía que había ocurrido, solo que al momento de que ambos estaban listos para gritarles, un policía entro a la habitación

—Siento interrumpir pero creo que deberían ver esto

El policía se acercó a Jax, mientras Kenshi y Sonya también se acercaron, por lo que el policía, a través de una pantalla portátil les mostro el video

—Esto fue lo que nuestras cámaras de seguridad captaron—El de uniforme azul explicaba

El video mostraba justo al momento de que Kung Jin empujo a Jaqui Briggs, y al momento de que Johnny paso atropellándola junto con Vera, cuando el video finalizo, provoco que Sonya y Jax levantaran la mirada molestos hacia Johnny y Kung, mientras Kenshi a su hijo

—¿Que mierdas fue eso?—Pronuncio Blade molesta

—Jin ¡¿Porque carajo empujaste a mi hija?!

—¡Cassie me pidió hacerlo!

Kung se defendía apuntándole a Cassie que esta se encontraba aun inconsciente

—¡¿Que!? ¡¿Entonces por qué salió herida?!—Preguntaba Sonya

—Eso te lo puede decir mi hijo ¿Takeda?

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—¡Siii!

—Pero papa, es la General Blade me va a...

—Te voy a dejar peor y hare que te arrepientas con dolores internos si no me dices ¡AHORA!—Advertía la General

—Mejor has lo que dice—Johnny le aconsejaba en susurro—Te lo digo por experiencia

—Papa ayúdame—Suplicaba Takeda a través del telequinesis

—No me metas a mi es la General Blade luego me va a lastimar a mí—Él contestaba del mismo método

—¡TAKEDA!—Sonya grito a solo poco de estallar

—Bueno, digamos que Cassie y yo fuimos a entrenar pero vi que una rosquilla le iba a caer en la cabeza y como yo la quería... tuve... que...empujarla

—¡¿Qué hiciste que?!

—Empujarla—El espadachín repetía

—¡Si oí lo que dijo Kenshi! Lo que no puedo creer es que tengo que encargarme de dos idiotas!

Solo que Johnny, al escuchar eso se alarmo pasando saliva y no mordiendo su rosquilla, otra vez

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que dos idiotas?—Johnny pregunta asustado

—No te hagas el que no sabe, te llevaste a Vera para poder conseguir esa rosquilla ¡CIERTO!—Gritaba Blade otra vez

—Uuuuh ya te cacharon—Cucaban Kung Jin y Takeda al mismo tiempo

—¡CALLENCE!—Cage reclamaba

—¡CAGE!—Dijo Sonya mientras lo miraba acusadoramente

—¡BUENO YA! Si lo hice todo lo que quería era esta rosquilla, deliciosa y... en que estábamos

—Bien, olvidare las ganas de aniquilarte

—¿En serio? Sonya eres...

—¿Sii? Me das esa rosquilla

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Noo! ¡Olvídalo! ¡ES MIAAA!

—¡ME DEBES UNA DEL EMPUJÓN QUE ME DISTE TIEMPO ATRÁS CAGE!

—Eso fue varios años atrás, ya supéralo Sonya

—Ok, esta vez si ¡TE VOY A ASESINAR!

-¡AAAH!

Por lo que Sonya se dirigió hacia él, tacleando y ambos quedando sobre el suelo, provocando que Sonya tomara su cuello y empezara a ahorcarlo de rabia

—¡MUERETE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!—Sonya decía desatando su ira

—¡EN LA CARA NO! ¡DE ESO VIVO!-Cage explicaba asfixiado

-¡VIVIAS!

-¡NOOOO!

Por lo que Sonya lo soltó de uno de sus manos para empezar a golpear a Johnny sobre su rostro, una y otra vez, así que mientras Sonya se encargaba de golpear a Johnny, Kenshi siguió observando a su hijo molesto

—Así que en cuanto tuvieras la rosquilla me la ibas a compartir ¡EEEEH!—Kenshi le reclamaba

—¡YO NO DIJE ESO!—El Shirai Ryu se quejaba

-¡SI LO DIJISTE!

—No dije que en cuanto tuviera la rosquilla en mis manos iba a venir contigo en más no que te la iba a compartir

—Oh ya veo—El espadachín decía tranquilamente

—De acuerdo

—¡DAME LA MALDITA ROSQUILLA!

-¡NOOO!

Así que Kenshi, preparando los puños se dirigió a su hijo, y Takeda por no querer soltar la rosquilla, no logro esquivar los golpes de su padre, solo se encontraba gritando de dolor, Jin al ver eso decidió actuar rápido

—Yo mejor me voy—Jin pronuncio asustado

—A no tú no te vas

Dijo Jax tomándolo del cuello y levantándolo, mientras con su otro brazo prepara el puño

—Espera espera espera, yo si te doy la rosquilla Jax

—Yo no quiero la Rosquilla Jin

—No cometas una Fatalidad ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Soy demasiado hermoso como para morir!

—Oh no esto no va ser una Fatalidad

—Fiu

—Va a ser una ¡BRUTALIDAD!

—¡NOOOO JAX!

Sin avisar Jax empezó a golpear el rostro de Jin una y otra vez, cada quien golpeando a los tres responsable, cuando las horas pasaron tres personas más se integraron al hospital junto con Cassie Jaqui y Vera, y estos eran Jin Johnny y Takeda, al igual que ellas, gravemente heridos

—Y esperen porque esto aún no ha acabado—Advertía Briggs cruzado de brazos

—Aún tienen que pagar por lo que hicieron—Dijo Kenshi afilando su espada

—Tienen que sufrir más las consecuencias—Pronuncio Sonya preparando las muñequeras y los puños

Johnny, Cassie, Kung Jin y Takeda solo se quejaron en la cama aun esperando a lo que venia

—¡¿Todo esto por una simple rosquilla?!—La pequeña Cage se quejaba y preguntaba

—¡Siiiii!—Todos dentro de esa habitación contestaron

 **Fin**

 ** _Muchas Gracias_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola y Saludos nuevamente yo soy OTD 19 como ya sabrán, y sin más para no aburrirlos con mi parloteo disfruten del capítulo.**_

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Infiltración Al Dragón Negro**

Después de largas semanas, desde los acontecimientos ocurridos en los "Accidentes" a causa de la rosquilla, los guerreros de la tierra aun seguían dentro del hospital, que estos eran Johnny y Cassie Cage, Kung Jin y Takeda Takahashi, Vera (Que realmente ella no era una guerrera de la tierra) y Jaqui Briggs, todos aun en la misma habitación, Jin solo estaba jugando con sus manos, Takeda intentaba saber si podía hacer lo mismo que su padre a cuanto el telequinesis, Madre e hija solo hablaban en susurros, mientras los Cage, Johnny como siempre jugando con sus lentes, por lo que la pequeña Cass solo se encontraba acostada de boca arriba aventando una pelota hacia el techo para que regresara de vuelta con ella y así sucesivamente, hasta que accidentalmente Cassie la arrojo con fuerza, provocando que se impactara contra la pared y continuadamente por todo el lugar, haciendo que todos se cubrieran la cabeza y a la vez observaran a Cassandra molestos

—¡CASSIE!

—Uppss—Ella contestaba también cubriéndose la cabeza

—Descuiden yo detendré la pelota

Takeda dijo levantando su dedo índice, para continuadamente observar la pelota e intentar detenerla, incluso no le importo si esta se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia él, él creía en lo que iba ser, pero para su suerte creyó mal, ya que la pelota se impactó en su rostro en medio de sus ojos, derribándolo y tumbándolo de la cama en el proceso

—¡AAAH! ¡Mierda creo que me rompí la maldita nariz!

—Ja ja Ándele—Jin se burlaba señalándole con su dedo

— ¿Oigan y la pelota?—La Sargento preguntaba

—Chicos ¿Ese cuerpo ya estaba inconsciente?

La pequeña Briggs pregunto señalando en la entrada de la habitación, pero al hacerlo se dieron cuenta de que el doctor se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente con un gran golpe en medio de su nariz también, además de que a lado de él yacía aquella pelota

—Ah ahí esta

Cassie decía tranquilamente sin preocuparse de nada más que de la pelota

— ¿Oigan podrían ayudarme?

Pero al momento de que Takeda lo pregunto todos los demás que se encontraban en la habitación gritaron de terror

—¡AAAAH!

—Por eso decía que no—Aclaraba el Shirai Ryu

Provocando que del susto por quien se encontraba en la entrada, también todos se cayeran de la cama

—¡Auch!

—¡Levántense rápido!

La General de las Fuerzas Especiales ordeno de brazos cruzados, provocando que rápidamente todos se levantaran, a excepción de Takeda que aun yacía en el suelo

—¡Takahashi usted también!—Blade ordeno

—Es que no puedo

—¡Levántate de una jodida vez! ¡SOLDADO!

Sonya grito todo lo que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían, provocando que Takeda rápidamente se levantara del suelo, pero también a causa de la nariz rota se lastimara

—En primera no soy un soldado soy un Shirai Ryu y en segunda ¡Maldita Nariz Como Duele!

—No creo que este muy mal déjame ver

Jin alentó, provocando que Takeda, haciendo caso al Shaolin, se retirara las manos de su nariz, fue en ese momento que ocurrió

—¡AAAAH!

Kung Jin grito como niña mientras levantaba una pierna y sus manos como un freso al ver como realmente la nariz de Takeda se encontraba fractura y de ella sangre se derramaba, o eso hasta que Jin quedo inconsciente sobre el suelo por encontrarse bastante horrorizado

—Mierda ¿General permiso para revisar?

El hijo de Kenshi pregunto mientras señalaba su nariz con su dedo, y Sonya aún se encontraba firme

—Afirmativo

—Gracias General

Por lo que sin dudar, Takahashi se echó a correr para salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible

—General ¿Permiso para huir y evitar las heridas que planea ejecutar?—Johnny dijo levantando la mano aterrado

— ¡Negativo!

— ¿Entonces si nos vas a golpear?—Pregunto Cassie

—No, realmente no—Fue lo que la General Contesto

—¡Eeeeeh!

Los dos Cage y Briggs dijeron emocionados, al igual que Jin levantándose del suelo, los cuatro levantando los brazos en victoria

—¡CIERREN LA BOCA!—Comando Blade otra vez

—¡Aaaaah!

Ellos volvían a decir esta vez desanimados y bajando los brazos

—Vera, Jax te está esperando en la sala de espera

—De acuerdo, gracias General

Por lo que Vera agradeció y se retiró, mientras los demás pusieron su carita de pucheros

— ¡¿Porque a ella y a Takeda si los dejas salir y a nosotros no?!—El ex actor reclamo

—¡Siiii!—Los demás dialogaron

—En primera ¡NO REPROCHES A TU SUPERIOR! Y en segunda Takeda necesitaba que lo revisaran ¡Y Vera no pertenece al S.F!—Sonya contesto molesta

—Y en tercera ¿Podrías dejarme salir por ser tu hija?—Cassie pidió con una sonrisa

— ¿Y yo por ser tu Sobrina?—Jaqui continuo

— ¿Y yo por ser tu ex esposo?—Seguidamente de Johnny

—Y yo... este—Kung Jin pronuncio rascándose la cabeza—No realmente no soy nada suyo pero aun así ¿Me deja salir?

—¡NOOO!

Pero del grito que dio Blade, todos se echaron para atrás asustados, además de enojados por la respuesta negativa

—Mierda, maldigo el día que me despidieron de Hollywood—Johnny reprochaba

—Espera, espera, espera ¡Te despidieron! ¡¿No habías dicho que renunciaste para estar conmigo y con la General?!—Pregunto Cassie indignada

— ¿Este?...

 **(Flashback)**

—Bien director estoy listo para la siguiente filmación

Johnny decía emocionado con una sonrisa en su boca mientras se dirigía hacia la ubicación donde se iba a filmar la siguiente película

—Si hablando de eso, Señor Cage estas despedido

—Por eso decía que no iba a estar en la filmación

Cage pronuncio tranquilamente, dándose la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia aquella puerta donde decía "Salida" aun sin borrar su sonrisa, pero esta vez de rabia y al salir de aquel edificio

—¡Malditos hijos de puta! ¡SE ARREPENTIRAN DE HABER DESPEDIDO AL GRAN JOHNNY CAGE!

Johnny gritaba furioso, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo expresiones con pucheros

—Ahora debo pensar donde tengo que trabajar

Por lo que Cage después de haber pensado por un momento lo único que se le ocurría era las Fuerzas Especiales

—Bueno tal vez sea bueno, digo mi hija y mi ex esposa están ahí, así que ¿Por qué no? además de que no tengo ni otra jodida mierda a donde ir

Por lo que Johnny sin pensar más y encogiéndose de hombros para levantar sus ambas manos, salió de ahí para dirigirse hacia la base de las Fuerzas Especiales, pensando además de que sería una buena excusa para ponerle las manos encima a la General del S.F

 **(Fin Del Flashback)**

— ¿Aaaah? Siiii nnnn

Johnny le contestaba a su hija con una sonrisa fingida, que Cassie Cage logro notar y enojar

—Bueno olvidandonos de eso ¡¿Ya podemos salí?!—Kung Jin grito de la frustración

Solo que esta vez Sonya Blade no contesto, ya que Jackson Briggs llego colocándose a un lado de ella

—No, no pueden—El moreno respondió

—¡AAAAAH!

Jin grito nuevamente como niña al ver a Jax otra vez, después de que destruyo su rostro con sus brazos metálicos

—¡NOOO! ¡YA NO MAS BRUTALIDAD! ¡YA NO MAS BRUTALIDAAAAAD!

Por lo que, del miedo que en ese momento lo invadió, Kung Jin se arrojó por la ventana que se encontraba a un lado suyo, un error

—¡Mierda olvidaba que era segundo pisoooo!

Provocando que todos los que estaban en esa habitación se quedaran intactos observando fijamente aquella ventana, hasta que algo bastante fuerte azoto, acompañado de un grito de dolor que se escuchó alrededor

—Yyyy la cara de Kung Jin ya conoció el suelo, se saludaron muy bien por lo visto—Comento la Cage femenina

—En fin, Papa, General Blade ¿Qué ocurre?—Jaqui pregunto en un intento de quitar su duda

—Veo que su equipo no está aún informado Sargento Cage—Sonya acuso, cruzándose de brazos

— ¿Sobre qué cosa?—Cassandra dijo confundida

—Recuerda la información que le otorgue tiempo atrás

— ¿Aaah? Nop

—¡USTED Y SU MALDITO EQUIPO TENIAN QUE INFILTRARSE EN LA BASE DEL DRAGON NEGRO!

— ¿Aah? ¿En serio?—Cassandra contestaba distraída

—¡HIJA DE!...

—¡Tuya! Y de este esté bato que está a un lado mío

La pequeña Cage decía señalando a sus padres con uno de sus brazos

—¡Oye! ¡Yo soy tu padre!—El ex actor demando

—¡Eso es lo que acabo de decir! Sordo

—¡Cállense los dos!—Ordeno la General

—De acuerdo, estamos retrasados con el informe, ahora que Kano murió seguramente Jarek será el nuevo líder y debemos averiguar qué es lo que planeara y ejecutara—Finalmente Jax explico

—Así que prepárense y equípense que nos infiltraremos dentro de poco—Sonya término

—¡Aaaarg!

Los tres Johnny Cage, Cassie Cage y Jaqui Briggs decían aflojerados y quejándose

—Pero ahí un problema—Informaba la Sargento

—Informe

—Que no podemos salir porque no nos han dado de alta—Cage aclaraba

—Si así que tendrán que esperar mas—Terminaba de explicar Briggs

— ¡No es cierto!

El Doctor que dejaron inconsciente pronuncio, levantándose del suelo y observándolos molestos

— ¡Ustedes debieron irse ya hace varios días! ¡Y por ello mis pacientes se están muriendo!

Contesto molesto el Doctor, señalándoles a los pacientes que se encontraban en el pasillo, varios muriéndose de tos y otros "Durmiendo" en el suelo

— ¿Ahora cuál es su escusa?—Jax pidió

— ¿Aaaa?—Johnny hablaba pensativo— ¿Que nos rompimos la espalda de tanto estar acostados?

—Lo pronunciare fácil—Nuevamente Sonya tenía la palabra—Yo ordeno ustedes acatan, así que o se levantan o podemos hablar de otra forma

— ¿De qué forma te refieres nena?

El ex actor pregunto con su voz seductora, mientras Cassie y Jaqui solo golpeaban su frente con la palma de su mano

—Lo averiguaras muy pronto Señor Cage—Blade contesto aun sin perder la cordura

—Por lo tanto nosotras también—La especialista se quejo

—Mierdaaa—Cassandra continúo tranquilamente

Por lo que Sonya, sin avisar, tomo una de sus granadas de su cintura, intentando quitarle el corcho para arrojarlo dentro de la habitación, pero Jax la tomo de los brazos para detenerla

—¡Sonya No lo hagas!—Jax pidió alarmado

—¡SUELTAME PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

—¡No intente arrojar esa granada o vera lo que!...

Solo que al escuchar eso, Sonya logro zafarse de Briggs, volteando rápidamente hacia el Doctor, que esta le otorgo una golpe severo en su rostro, para continuadamente arrojarle uno de sus cañones con el aura violeta, que provoco que el Doctor se impactara contra la pared y quedara inconsciente

—¡HOLY SHIT!

Todos en la habitación exclamaron a excepción de Sonya

—¡A MI NADIE ME AMENAZA IMBECIL!—Blade advirtió

La General volvió a voltear hacia la habitación, intentado arrojar otra vez la granada, pero nuevamente Briggs logro retenerla

—Blade Recuerda Tranquilízate ¡Tranquilízate!

—¡SOLO!...

—¡TRANQUILIZATE!

—De acuerdo de acuerdo tienes razón, tranquilizarme—Blade concordó

— ¿Ya te calmaste?—Briggs pregunto

—Si estoy bien

— ¿Todo bien ma... digo General?—Cassie también pregunto para asegurarse

—Lo estoy gracias

—De acuerdo—Jax concordó soltando a Sonya

— ¿Pero porque? Se ve más sexy cuando se enoja

Nuevamente Johnny comento con su voz y expresión de seducción

—¡CALLATE!

Los Dos Briggs y La Cage gritaron, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Sonya, sin dudarlo, retiro el corcho y lo arrojo hacia Johnny que cayó encima de su cama

—¡CORRAN!—Esta vez Jax comando

Por lo que Sonya y Jax se dieron la vuelta y se retiraron de esa ubicación, mientras Johnny Cassie y Briggs se aventaban por la misma ventaba donde se aventó Kung Jin, solo que al momento de que los tres salieron, la granada exploto detrás suyo, poniéndose todo en cámara lenta mientras los dos Cage y la Briggs aun seguían cayendo

—YEEEAAA—Comento Cassie

—MAAATRIIIX—Continuo Johnny

—WAAATAAAFUUUCK—Termino Jaqui con confusión

Fue en ese momento que Kung Jin, después de que su cara se despidiera del suelo, él empezó a recuperarse y a levantarse para darse cuenta de que los tres que estaban cayendo iban a caer encima de él

—MIIIIEEEEERRRRDDDAAAA—Kung Jin se alarmo

Pocos segundos después la cámara lenta se quitó y volvió a su reproducción normal, provocando que Johnny Cassie y Briggs cayeran encima de Kung Jin, haciendo que su cara y el suelo se volvieran a saludar

—Wow ¡¿Cómo mierdas es que sobrevivimos?!—La pequeña Cage pregunta impresionada

—¡¿COMO MIERDAS ES QUE LA TIA SONYA NOS ARROJO LA GRANADA?!—Jaqui comento desconcertada

—Así mira primero tomo la granada y luego le quito el corcho para...

—¡SI SE COMO MIERDAS LO HISO CASS!

—¡¿Entonces por qué preguntas?!

—Lo importante es que seguimos vivos ¿De acuerdo chicas?—Johnny recordaba intentando calmarlas

—Tienes razón papa

—Mmmmm nnnnnmm

— ¿Oyen eso?—Cass volvía a tener la palabra

—Si, parece que proviene debajo de nosotros

Por lo que los tres desviaron la mirada hacia donde provenía para darse cuenta de que estaban aplastando a Kung Jin, pero en vez de quitarse, agitaron su mano saludándolo

—Hola Kung Jin—Los tres decían tranquilamente

—¡QUITENSE DE MI!

—Ah sí lo siento—La Cage femenina concordó

Provocando que los tres se levantaran para continuadamente Jin levantarse del suelo

—Así que, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu charla con el suelo?—Cassie pregunto

—Estuvo bien fíjate que ¡QUE MIERDAS IMPORTA!—Respondió Jin irritado

—¡PERDON POR PREGUNTAR!

— ¿Oigan no huelen que algo se quema?—Jaqui comento cambiando de tema

—Ahora que lo dices creo que si—Johnny dedujo

—Oye papa estas que ardes

—Soy Johnny Cage Hija es normal que yo este así

El ex actor decía sacando sus lentes y colocándoselos encima

—No papa ¡LITERALMENTE ESTAS ARDIENDO!

Cassie grito alarmada mientras señalaba a su padre, Johnny al percatarse de eso, aun sin dejar de hacer su pose, desvió su mirada hacia donde provenía el fuego que era en su espalda

—Eso es curioso porque si se fijan bien ¡APAGUENMELO! ¡APAGUENMELO!

Así que los tres, acatando órdenes de su mentor, Kung Jin golpeo la espalda de Johnny con su arco, derribándolo en el proceso para continuadamente empezar a golpearlo una y otra vez con la misma arma

—¡APAGATE! ¡APAGATE!

Kung Jin ordenaba golpeandolo una y otra vez, provocando que Cage gritara de dolor aunque el fuego ya se había apagado

—¡KUNG JIN DETENTE YA!

Cassie pidió y Kung Jin acato las ordenes de su superior, mientras Johnny intentaba recuperar el aliento, pero no por mucho ya que a los pocos segundos el fuego volvió a aparecer

—¡SIGUE ENCENDIDA!—La Especialista Briggs grito

—¡AAAH!—La Sargento grito también alarmada

Por lo que rápidamente Cassie le otorgo una patada en su estómago, lo que provoco que Johnny perdiera el aliento por el golpe severo que le dio su hija, aunque también que apagara el fuego

—Buen trabajo chicos

Johnny felicito casi sin aire y a los pocos segundos quedo inconsciente por tal paliza

—Lo siento

La pequeña Cage y el Shaolin decían encogiéndose de hombros y levantando sus brazos, mientras que Jaqui solo golpeaba su frente con la palma de su mano.

 **En La Tarde:**

 **Base De Las Fuerzas Especiales:**

Luego de que una de las habitaciones del hospital explotaran y de la gran paliza que le dieron a Johnny, los guerreros de la tierra ya se encontraban una vez más dentro de la Base de la S.F, preparándose para acatar los siguientes comandos

—Informe

Blade ordenaba mientras aun no dejaba de avanzar

—Afirmativo General—Aclaraba el espadachín

—Que ahí del portal ¿Su informe es afirmativo para ser ejecutada?

—Lo es Blade

—Recibido

Sonya concordó asistiendo con su cabeza y siguiendo avanzando, mientras los demás lo perseguían a distancia, solo Kenshi se encontraba a un lado suyo siguiéndola, o eso hasta que Jax llego y se colocó en medio de estos dos

— ¿No olvide el otro informe General?

Briggs le recordó pero Blade sabía de qué se estaba refiriendo que solo lo observo por un momento molesta

—Ese informe no me interesa Briggs—Contestaba Sonya con algo de enfado

— ¿Cuál informe?—Kenshi pregunto intrigado

—A no lo sé tal vez el de que le debemos una gran cantidad de dinero al hospital ¡TODO POR QUE A ALGUIEN SE LE OCURRRIO ARROJAR UNA GRANADA!—Jax explicaba

—Y no olviden ¡QUE CASI NOS MATA!—La pequeña Cage les recordó

—¡ESO NO IMPORTA!—Sonya y Jax gritaban molestos

—¡OYE!—Los de atrás reclamaban

— ¿Y a que se debió el motivo?—El ciego telequinesis volvió a preguntar

—La primera que estos ¡No querían acatar las órdenes de salir de ahí!—Blade contesto en voz alta para que la escucharan

—Y la segunda y más importante ¡Que hicieron enojar a la General!—Jax termino la explicación

— ¡Ah! ahora es mi culpa, que culpa tengo yo de que la General sea...

—¡CALLATE CAGE!—Todos lo regañaron

—¡OIGAN!—Johnny reclamo

—En fin

La General dijo deteniéndose al igual que los demás, ya que llegaron a la ubicación indicada donde ahí yacía el portal y así poder llegar directo a la base del Dragón Negro

—Entendido ¿Realmente está listo Kenshi?

—Si General

—Entonces movámonos

Sin más la primera que entro fue la General Blade, continuadamente de Kenshi, Jax y de los demás guerreros, listos para lo que seguía.

Cuando el tiempo trascurrió, ellos empezaron a aparecer y a salir de aquel portal de uno por uno conforme quien entro primero y quien entro al último, todos llegaron bien, parados como debió ser, pero el ultimo no, que este era Kung Jin, este llego en el suelo de boca abajo, pero como al momento de que salió se empezó a deslizar, accidentalmente barrio los pies de la Sargento Cage, derribándola a ella también

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¡Kung Jin! ¡DEJA DE SALUDAR EL SUELO QUIERES!

Cassie contesto molesta mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía un momento, segundos después Jin hiso lo mismo

—Lo siento es solo que al momento de que entre al portal me tropecé con una piedrita y aterrice con mi hermosa cara

Contesto Kung Jin tocándose su rostro con sus ambas manos, mientras Cassie lo observaba confundida

— ¿Que?—Preguntaba Kung Jin

—Nada, solo olvidemos esto y sigamos avanzando

—Si señora

—¡QUE NO ESTOY VIEJA!

—¡CALLENSE!—Blade esta vez ordeno

—Lo siento General—Los dos decían cerrando la boca

—Bien ¿Qué es lo que sigue?—Jackson pregunto

—Investigar—Fue lo que la General contesto—Señor Cage necesito que se adelante y revise el perímetro

— ¿Y yo que obtendré a cambio General?

Johnny preguntaba ejecutando su voz seductora, provocando que Sonya se volviera a enojar

—Si no acatas tus órdenes recibirás nuevamente ¡Una paliza con dolores internos!

— ¿Por qué siempre son internos?

Takeda pregunto algo dudoso, pero la duda se le quito al ver que Sonya desvió su mirada hacia él con una cara de "Cierra la boca"

—Ya me callo—Comprendió Takeda levantando sus manos en defensa

—Una cosa ¿Como la otra vez?—Pregunto Cage aterrado

—Afirmativo—Sonya respondió

—Por eso decía que si iba

Por lo que sin más para sobrevivir y acatar Johnny se adelantó, entrando primero hacia aquel edificio, mientras los demás esperando, pero el tiempo trascurrió y no había ningún informe aun, lo que provoco que la General se desesperara

—¡Bueno ya! ¡NO PIENSO QUEDARME OTRO MALDITO MINUTO AQUI SIN HACER NADA!

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que quiere hacer General?—La Sargento Cage pidió

—Lo siguiente es que ahora nosotros nos movamos e investiguemos dentro de la base—Blade comando

—Espera, espera, espera—Jax hablo— ¿No se supone que nos íbamos a infiltrar? No llegar así nomas

—Pues hubo un cambio de comandos—Sonya aclaro

—Pero debe de haber varios enemigos ahí a dentro—Kenshi reprocho

—No lo creo de ser así ya nos hubiéramos hecho afirmativos

— ¿Pero?

—¡ANDANDO!

Sonya comando y provoco que todos los demás, del grito que hecho, se levantaran rápidamente tropezándose y perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso, pero por suerte no logrando caerse, por lo que sin más para no demorar, el grupo entro hacia aquel edificio, esperando a sobrevivir, lo extraño fue que cuando ellos entraron, la zona se encontraba despejada como si estuviera abandonada, lo que hiso dudar a la mayoría

— ¿Seguros que estamos en la ubicación correcta?—Juzgaba Kung Jin

—Solo sigan avanzando

—De acuerdo General—Cass acato

—Bueno al menos no tenemos por qué preocuparnos de quien podría matarnos—Takeda alentó

—Eso es cierto—Concordaba la Briggs

Sin más todos siguieron avanzando, pero por más que el tiempo pasaba y ellos no paraban, parecía que no iban a terminar a ningún lugar, las habitaciones eran diferentes, pero el estado era igual a los demás, despejado, solo que después de bastante tiempo trascurrido, Blade se detuvo enfrente de una habitación ya que al observarla, memorias llegaron a su mente, Jax y Kenshi intentaron seguir avanzando pero Sonya los detuvo

—Esperen, esperen, esperen

— ¿Que?

— ¿Acaso aquí no fue dónde?...

Blade dijo señalando la habitación para que ellos desviaran la mirada, pero al hacerlo sus mentes también fueron invadidos por recuerdos

—Oye si cierto—El espadachín acepto

— ¿Aquí no era antes la base de las Fuerzas Especiales?—Jax pregunto algo impresionado

—Creo que si no imagine que terminaría siendo esto—Contesto la General

—Pero de todas formas pasamos grandes momentos aquí ¿No?

Kenshi decía tocando los hombros de Jax y Sonya, mientras que los tres al recordar sus días de novato se carcajearon por un momento

—Que recuerdos—Pronuncio Sonya con una pequeña sonrisa

—Siii—Briggs continúo

— ¿Me pregunto qué fue de Cyrax?—Preguntaba Takahashi recordando

—No lo se—Sonya volvía a contestar—Seguramente debe de estar por ahí aun arrojando ácidos por la cara

—Tal vez Blade

 **Mientras Tanto En Un Lugar Muy Retirado de Ahí:**

Cyrax se encontraba en el mar nadando de muertito, literalmente ya que este se encontraba flotando en medio del océano de boca abajo.

 **Regresando En La Base Del Dragón Negro:**

Los tres rieron otro poco más para continuadamente negar con la cabeza y tranquilizarse

—Al final quien diría que la Base de la S.F terminaría siendo la Base del Dragón Negro—Comentaba Kenshi

—Y que yo termine siendo su superior—Sonya les recordaba

—Hubiera seguido siendo yo el superior si no hubiera sido un retornado—Se quejaba Jax

—Si, tal vez

—En fin, volvamos al trabajo

—En eso tiene razón hay que seguir avanzando

—De acuerdo—Takahashi concordó

Por lo que los tres superiores siguieron avanzando, mientras el equipo de la nueva generación solo se quedaban con cara de confundidos al ver lo que paso hace pocos segundos con sus padres

— ¿Pero qué mierdas acaba de pasar?—Decía impactada Jaqui

—No conocía ese lado de mi madre—Pronuncio Cassie sorprendida

—Ni yo de mi padre—Continuo Takeda

—¡Rarooo!—Kung Jin hablo

— ¿Podemos olvidar eso por favor?—La pequeña Cage pidió

—Sip—Todos concordaron

—En fin—Kung Jin comenzó—Entonces cambiando de tema ¿Quién de los que estamos todos aquí? repito TODOS ¿Ganaría?

—Obviamente, mis padres

—Por favor Cass mi padre es mucho más fuerte que los tuyos—Presumía el Shirai Ryu

—Te recuerdo que mi madre es la General Blade y mi padre un experto en artes marciales

— ¿Quieres apostar Cage?

—No chicos seamos maduros

—¡CALLATE BRIGGS!

—¡OIGAN!—Jaqui reclamaba

—No chicos yo sé quién ganaría—Kung Jin decía bastante seguro

— ¿Quien?—Los tres preguntaban

—Nada más ni nada menos que ¡YO! ¡SIII!

Solo que Jin se empezó a callar al ver las expresiones de sus tres compañeros, observándolo confundidamente

—¡DEJEN DE JUZGARME!

Kung Jin ordeno, ocultando su rostro y alejándose de ellos mientras hacía berrinche

— ¿De acuerdo?—Hablaba nuevamente Takahashi— ¿Así que aceptas la apuesta Cage o piensas rajarte?

— ¿De cuánto estamos hablando Takahashi?

—Quince dólares

—Acepto la apuesta

La pequeña Cage y el Shirai Ryu apostaron, estrechándose la mano para continuadamente seguir avanzando, por lo que Jaqui y Jin hicieron lo mismo, cuando el tiempo paso algo inesperado paso, ya que Johnny Cage volvió aparecer en escena, pero corriendo todo lo que podía hacia la dirección contraria

—¡CORRANN!

Cage grito, dejando al demás grupo atrás, por lo que todos, incluyendo a los superiores, quedaran bastante impactados y en sus labios la palabra ¿WTF? era pronunciada con confusión, haciendo que voltearan de dónde provino Johnny

— ¿Qué mierdas acaba de pasar?—Cassie pregunto

—No lo sé, pero lo vamos a averiguar

La General aclaro dando algunos pasos hacia enfrente, pero su movimiento fue rápidamente negativo ya que varios del Dragón Negro se dirigían hacia ellos, literalmente demasiados

—¡HOLY SHIT! ¡CORRAN!

Todos a excepción de Sonya gritaron y se dieron la vuelta

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡VUELVAN ACÁ!

—¡NI MERGAS GENERAL!—Respondía Jackson

Solo que Sonya ya no pudo reclamar ya que los pasos se hacían cada vez más cercas, provocando que nuevamente la General Blade desviara su mirada hacia donde provenía, que obviamente era de los Dragones Negros, haciendo que Blade, al ver tal cantidad y sola, no le quedara más que hacer lo mismo que su equipo

—Mierda

Dándose la vuelta, Sonya empezó a correr al igual que los demás en un intento de alejarse de todos ellos, al parecer lo que era un lugar despejado termino siendo habitado, sin más continuaron corriendo y conforme ellos avanzaban los pasos que provenían detrás del grupo termino disminuyeron por falta de velocidad y a pesar de eso, solo por seguridad, ellos aun seguían corriendo y avanzando, o eso hasta que enfrente suyo se encontraron con algo que les detuvo el paso, un muro

—¡Ahí que escalar!—Ordeno la Sargento Cage

—¡Yo primero!

Por lo que esta vez, avisando, Kung Jin se dirigió hacia aquel muro para saltar y empezar a trepar, pero el problema de eso era que el muro no era lo suficientemente sólida para ser soportada por el peso de un humano, provocando que cuando el Shaolin estuviera en lo más alto, el muro se derrumbara y a él le cayera encima todo el concreto

—¡AAAAH!

—Bueno al menos se deshizo del muro—Takeda le miraba el lado bueno

—¡AYUDENME!—El Shaolin suplico

—Un mejor plan ¡SIGAN CORRIENDO!

Comando Jax haciendo que todos acataran sus órdenes y siguieran corriendo, además de que pasaran encima de Kung Jin que este gritara de dolor cada vez que pasaban encima suyo, hasta que por último paso Cassandra Cage que fue la única que se acordó de él

—Ah es cierto ¡JIN LEVANTATE!

—A...aa..ayu...da

Kung Jin pedía perdiendo el aliento y adolorido, lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar su mano, que rápidamente Cassie la tomo y lo estiro para levantarlo y echarse a correr otra vez, cosa que a Kung Jin se le complicaba, hasta que llego el punto de que fue arrastrado a causa de que la pequeña Cage no soltaba su brazo y no paraba de correr, para cuando el grupo se detuvo la oscuridad ya había caído y estos hacia un esfuerzo por recuperar el aire perdido, mientras Cassie solo soltó a Kung Jin dejándolo sobre el suelo

— ¿Los perdimos?—Preguntaba el hijo de Kenshi

—No lo se—Jaqui respondía

—Sea como sea ¡REALMENTE TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUI!

—Jax tiene razón General tenemos que salir de aquí—Concordó Kenshi asintiendo con su cabeza

—De acuerdo por primera vez concordare con eso

—Bien Sonya

Por lo que Blade saco su teléfono de alta tecnología para intentar llamar un rescate, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no tenía señal

— ¡Mierda! el teléfono está muerto—Aclaraba Sonya algo molesta

— ¿Que?—Jax se desconcertaba

—Dijo que está muerto

—¡SI KENSHI SI OI LO QUE DIJO!

— ¡Cállense!—Pedía Sonya—Solo revisen sus teléfonos

—Muerto—Jax dijo

—También muerto—Kenshi repitió

—Mierda—La General volvía a hablar— ¿Señor Cage tiene alguna señal en su teléfono?

—Muerto ¿Cass?

—Muerto

—Muerto—Takeda Continuo

—Muerto—Seguidamente Jaqui

—Muerto

Solo que el último que lo dijo que era Kung Jin lo dijo mientras aún se encontraban tendido sobre el suelo, todavía adolorido luego de que todos lo pisaran fuertemente

—Yo también ¡ESTOY MUERTO!

—Bien entonces...

—¡¿Bien General?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser bien cuando me estoy muriendo?! ¡¿EEEH?!—El Shaolin reclamaba

—¡CALLATE!—Gritaba Sonya—Como decía creo que tendremos que buscar otra forma de salir de aquí

—Intenta nuevamente mandar el informe a través de tu teléfono—Recomendaba el espadachín

—Puede que funcione—El moreno alentó

—De acuerdo

Por lo que sin más que intentar, Sonya volvió a sacar su teléfono de alta tecnología para continuadamente buscar la manera de salir de la base del Dragón Negro, empezando a teclear y enviar, fue en ese momento que Jax y Kenshi se acercaron a ella a cada lado para mirar también aquel aparato que aportaba la General

— ¿Resulto?—El de brazos metálicos pregunto

—No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si esta mierda funciona aquí

—Bien por el momento solo hay que mantener la calma y esperar—Takahashi calmo

—De acuerdo iré a investigar un poco—Jax avisaba

—Bien

Los dos Takahashi y Blade decían aun mirando el aparato para ver si tenían respuestas afirmativas, mientras que el equipo de Cassie junto con Johnny se encontraba distanciado

—Bien solo queda esperar—Les recordó el ex actor

—Por suerte estamos vivos

Solo que Jin, al escuchar el comentario de Cassie, solo grito en el suelo opacamente

—De acuerdo—Se retractaba la pequeña Cage—La mayoría vivos y un semi muerto

—¡¿Me podrían ayudar?!—Kung Jin dialogaba

—Nop—Todos contestaban

—¡NO SEAN UNOS PEDAZOS DE!...

—De acuerdo de acuerdo ahí voy

Por lo que Cassie Cage se acercó a Kung Jin para continuadamente ayudarlo a levantarse

—Veo que te gusta saludar mucho el suelo ¿Cierto?

—Si Cass por eso me quedo ahí tirado y ¡NO PORQUE USTEDES ME PISOTEARON!

—Ups

Fue lo que Cassie pronuncio encogiéndose de hombros y levantando sus manos

—Tranquilos chicos no hace falta alarmarse

Solo que cuando Johnny finalizo con sus palabras, varias carcajadas se hicieron presentes alrededor del lugar, pero solo por pocos segundos provocando que Johnny y los demás desviaran su mirada hacia donde provenía, lo que los impacto fue que provenía de Kenshi y Sonya aun sin dejar de mirar el aparato

— ¿Ni siquiera por eso Tío Johnny?—Jaqui pregunto

— ¿Aaah? ¿No?

— ¿En serio papa? digo la General Blade y Kenshi parece llevarse muy bien

—Seguramente no es nada Cassie

Pero lo que lo hiso dudar fue que ellos una vez más rieran por pocos tiempo otra vez, lo que provocaba que Cage se inquietara por lo que estaba pasando, hasta que a los pocos segundos a Johnny Cage le entro la curiosidad de que era lo que estaban haciendo ambos

—¡¿Pues qué mierdas están haciendo?!

El ex actor pregunto algo enojado ya que al parecer a él le causaba algo de ira verlos así, así que sin más para aclarar se dirigió hacia ambos

—Uuuh—El equipo de la nueva generación exclamaban

— ¿Crees que resulte bien?—Pregunto inseguro el Shirai Ryu

—No te preocupes—La Sargento respondía con seguridad—No creo que sea para tanto, solo, sigamos buscando señal

Por lo que ignorando eso, los cuatro volvieron a revisar sus teléfonos para averiguar si todavía seguían muertos, aunque para ese tiempo Cage ya había llegado a la ubicación de Kenshi y Sonya

— ¿Podría saber qué es lo que están haciendo ustedes dos?—Johnny hablo con algo de molestia

—Esperando

Los dos volvían a contestar, observando a Cage esta vez

—¡¿QUÉ?!-El ex actor gritaba exaltado—¡NOOO!

Por lo que Johnny molesto y enojado por captar esas palabras, sin avisar, golpeo rápidamente a Kenshi sobre su rostro, derribándolo y dejando inconsciente sobre el suelo, mientras Sonya se queda sorprendida y confundida pero sin percatarse, Johnny tomo los brazos de Sonya para sacudirla una y otra vez

—¡NOOO ESO NO ES POSIBLE! ¡SI YO AUN TE AMABA! ¡¿DESDE CUANDO TE EMBARAZASTE?!

Johnny preguntaba y se desconcertaba, mientras Sonya empezó a marearse por el movimiento brusco que Cage le causaba, pero como Johnny quería una respuesta ya, seguía haciendo el movimiento brusco, lo que provocaba que la General le doliera la cabeza y se mareara mas

—¡DIME POR FAVOR QUE ESO NO ES CIERTO Y QUE AUN ME AMAS BLADE!

Cassie al notar esa escena rápidamente se dirigió a su padre antes de que dejara inconsciente a su madre

— ¡Papa! ¡Cómo quieres que te conteste si no la sueltas!

—¡ES QUE!...

Solo que Cage se calló un momento pensando en lo que había dicho su hija

—Si es cierto tienes razón—Él decía mientras seguía sacudiendo a Sonya

—¡PUES YA SUELTALA!

—Ah sí lo siento

Por lo que Johnny soltó a Blade, fue en ese momento que Sonya se empezó a tambalearse pero logro recuperarse, aunque le quedo un dolor de cabeza, pero ignorándolo y enojada por la escena que había causado Johnny, ella le dirigió la mirada

—¡¿Pero qué mierdas te sucede Cage?!—Preguntaba Sonya molesta

—Es que tú y Kenshi me dijeron que estaban esperando

—Si estábamos esperando ¡Pero el jodido helicóptero para salir de aquí!

— ¿Entonces no estas embarazada?

—¡NOOO!

—Ups

Johnny decía levantando sus manos y encogiéndose de hombros, pero al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban observando (A excepción de Kenshi que aún seguía inconsciente)

— ¿Podemos olvidar la escena que cause hace pocos segundos?

Pero en vez de una respuesta, todos los que estaban observando parpadearon continuadamente aun paralizados por lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo que provocaba que Cage se avergonzara

—¡Dejen de mirarme!

Grito mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus ambas manos y salía disparado lejos de la ubicación, aun sin que ninguno de ellos lo dejara de observar

—¡RAROOO!

Jin dijo rompiendo la tensión que había provocado la atmosfera de aquella escena, lo que provoco que la General y la Sargento se avergonzaran

— ¿Y ese es mi padre?

— ¿Y yo estuve con él?

Las dos rubias se miraron por un segundo para continuadamente volver a mirar hacia enfrente y sacudir un momento la cabeza para volver a reaccionar, o eso hasta que rápidamente, nuevamente Johnny regreso de vuelta a la ubicación, solo que al momento de llegar sin avisar el tomo la cintura de Sonya para continuadamente rozar sus labios con los suyos y besarla, pero solo por pocos segundos

—Si tú estuviste conmigo—Johnny le recordaba

—¡CAGE!—Sonya gritaba bastante enojada

—Estas muerto papa

—Si tal vez ¡AAAAH!

—No esta vez si te voy ¡ASESINAR!

—¡No! ¡Mama espera!

Solo que Cassie no pudo detenerla ya que salió dispara hacia Cage bastante furiosa, fue cuando Johnny se dio la vuelta y se echó a correr lo más rápido que podía, incluso en ese momento el hubiera deseado ser como Kabal a cuanto la velocidad

—Yyyyy ya se fueron

Cassie pronuncio avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar con sus padres, o eso hasta que su equipo llego con ella

—¡RAROOOO!—Kung Jin volvía a repetir la frase

—Si ya se ni yo me esperaba eso de mis padres, pero en fin volvamos a nuestros puestos

—Espera, espera, espera—Takeda tomaba la palabra—Oigan y ya asunto arreglado ¡¿Que ahí de mi padre?!

—Ahí esta inconsciente en el suelo—Kung Jin contestaba tranquilamente

—¡YA SE QUE ESTA INCONSIENTE KUNG JIN!

—¡¿ENTONSES POR QUE MIERDAS PREGUNTAS SI YA LO SABIAS?!

Solo que Cassie al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Kenshi, recordó la charla que tuvo con Takeda no hace mucho tiempo

—Oh Takeda

Cassie le hablaba con una voz de burla, pero Jaqui lo tomo de otra forma, provocando que jalara a Takahashi y lo colocara detrás suyo, quedando Briggs enfrente de la Cage

—¡EL ES MIO PERRA!—Aclaraba la Especialista

—¡PERRA TU PERRA!—Cassie se defendía

—¡¿QUE?!

—¡Siii pelea de Gatas!

Kung Jin gritaba y saltaba emocionado, hasta que a los pocos segundos, él saco unas palomitas de su bolsillo para comérselas y disfrutar del espectáculo, pero eso provoco que Cassie y Jaqui se quedaran confundidas, al igual que Takeda

—¡¿De dónde mierdas sacaste eso Jin?!—Decía Takeda intrigado

—Eso es confidencial

Kung Jin contestaba mientras se comía una palomita y lo miraba acusadoramente

—¡¿Que?!

—Ya ustedes dos peléense

Pero Cage y Briggs no contestaron solo parpadearon e intercambiaron miradas de vez en cuando, mientras Jin aun seguía comiendo sus palomitas para ver quien daba el primer golpe, pero al ver que ninguna de las dos contestaban y ni se golpeaban

—Ay bueno no

Jin dijo arrojando sus palomitas detrás suyo y cruzándose de brazos con pucheros

—En fin, ¿Que querías Cassie?—Takeda volvió a preguntar

—Lo que esta quie...

—¡Cierra tu maldita boca Briggs! ¡Recuerda quien de las dos es el superior!—La pequeña Cage advirtió

—¡Bien!

Ella también contesto haciendo lo mismo que Kung Jin, cruzarse de brazos y hacer sus pucheros

—Si mal no recuerdo Takahashi—Cassie continuo—Apostamos por ver quién de nuestros padres era más fuerte y como veras ¡YO GANE!

—No, no te voy a dar nada Cass, porque tu padre salió corriendo como niña y mi padre estaba desprevenido

— ¿Así? ¡PUES SI NO ME!...

Solo que Cassie no pudo terminar de gritar y reclamar, ya que un grito bastante fuerte se hiso presente alrededor

— ¿Que fue eso?

El equipo de la nueva generación pregunto asustados

—Ya lo agarro—Kenshi aclaro levantándose del suelo

— ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que?!

Sonya pronuncio mientras regresaba a la ubicación, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia Kenshi

— ¡No General Blade! ¡Sin albur! ¡SIN ALBUR!

—Corre papa—Takeda le recomendaba

—¡AAAAH!—

Por lo que Kenshi se dio la media vuelta y se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo

—¡Vuelve aquí Takahashi!—Ordena Sonya

—¡NOOO!

Ante eso, Blade volvió a correr dirigiéndose hacia Kenshi, donde ahí empezó otra persecución

—¡Corre papa!

—¡¿Y qué mierdas crees que estoy haciendo?!

—¡TROTAR!

—¡Es que me da hueva correr!—Confesaba el espadachín

—¡MAMA DETENTE RECUERDA QUE!...

—¡AAAAH!

—UUUH eso debió doler—Los cuatro comentaron imaginándose el dolor

—Olvídalo mama

Segundos después de que los cuatro parpadearan repetidamente, la pequeña Cage extendió su mano hacia Takeda, haciendo que este le otorgara los quince dólares de la apuesta, pero Kung Jin, que se encontraba a lado de Cassie, se dio cuenta de la paga recordando la deuda que había entre ellos dos

—Oye Cass recuerdas ¡QUE TU ME DEBIAS QUINCE DOLARES!

—Nop, no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando Jin

—Oh entiendo, descuida de todas formas ¡DAME EL JODIDO DINERO!

—¡Nooo!

Por lo que Jin intento atacar a Cassie pero esta, por proteger el dinero, accidentalmente ejecuto su Shadow Kick, derribando a Jin y dejándolo inconsciente sobre el suelo

—Ah genial ahora tenemos tres inconscientes—Se quejaba Jaqueline

—Ups

Fue lo que la Sargento emano de su boca mientras encogía sus hombros y levantaba sus manos, pero en ese momento alguien más se colocó detrás de Cassie y Takeda

— ¿De qué me perdí?

Solo que Cage y Takahashi al escuchar eso se sobresaltaron y se asustaron gritando como niñas chiquitas, al igual que Jaqui, solo que estos dos, Cass y Takeda se dieron la vuelta y retrocedieron para darse cuenta de quien los asusto

— ¡¿Kano?!—Cassie decía enojada e impactada

— ¿Que?

Este decía tranquilamente, mientras seguía comiendo unas palomitas

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?—Preguntaba Kung Jin levantándose

—Del suelo—Respondía Kano aun comiendo

—Oh ya veo

— ¿No se supone que deberías atacarnos?—Cassie pregunto confundida

—Para que, tu madre ya lo estoy haciendo por mi

Los cuatro Cassie, Jin, Takeda y Jaqui al escuchar eso, solo ladearon la cabeza confundidos

—¡KANO!

—¡AAAAH!

Este al escuchar su nombre se asustó que arrojo sus palomitas al aire, observando a una Sonya bastante furiosa, o eso hasta que Kenshi se levantó del suelo algo adolorido

—Espera, espera, espera—El ciego telequinesis hablaba— ¿No te había matado antes ya?

—¡¿Que?!—Kano gritaba confundido— ¡Yo no he salido de aquí! Solo mi hermano geme... ¡NOOO! ¡¿MATARON A STEVE?!

—Ups—El espadachín pronuncio

—Descuida Kano—Sonya lo tranquilizaba— ¡MUY PRONTO TE REUNIRAS CON EL!

—Espera Nena realme...

—¡YO NO SOY TU NENA!

La General grito a todo pulmón con bastante ira, Kano iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Johnny Cage volvió aparecer en la escena, colocándose a lado de Kano

—¡NO! ¡ELLA NO ES TU NENA! ¡ESA NENA ES MIA!—Cage reclamaba

—¡QUE NO ME DIGAN ASI! ¡Y SOBRETODO NO SOY DE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS!

—¡CORRAN!—Cassie recomendó

—¡AAAH!

Por lo que ambos, empujándose por intentar darse la media vuelta, Johnny y Kano salieron disparados, corriendo en un intento de alejarse de la General de las Fuerzas Especiales

—¡VENGAN ACA IMBECILES TENGO UN CAÑON QUE QUIERE JUGAR CON USTEDES!

Sonya decía recargando el cañón de su muñequera mientras avanzaba hacia ellos, pero a Cage no se le ocurrió detenerse y darse la vuelta para empezar a hablar

—¡Yo también tengo un cañón que desde hace tiempo quiere jugar contigo Sonya!

—Tenía que ser mi padre—Cassie dialogaba sola mientras golpeaba su frente con la palma de su mano

Blade al escuchar eso, molesta por ese comentario, arrojo el cañón hacia Johnny que este al percatarse de eso, grito y salto, cayendo encima de los brazos de Kano como dos recién casados después de su boda

—¡Corre!—Johnny pidió asustado

Y sin dudarlo Kano se dio la vuelta, corriendo mientras no dejaba de cargar a Cage, eso provoco que los demás espectadores, Cassie, Jin, Takeda, Jaqui y Kenshi se carcajearan por tal escena, además de que la General aun quería aniquilarlos, pero a los pocos segundos Kano se cayó a causa de que ya no pudo con el peso de Johnny, provocando que ambos cayeran y rodaran sobre el suelo

—Mierda eso dolió—El ex actor se quejaba

—Lo se mi cabeza—Kano reclamaba

Solo que el dolor fue olvidado rápidamente a causa de que Sonya arrojo un cañón más sobre ellos, por suerte no logro darles pero si avisarles

—¡LEVANTANTE Y CORRE!—El líder del Dragón Negro ordeno

—¡ESO ES LO QUE HAGO!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Pero para cuando Kano desvió la mirada detrás suyo, se dio cuenta de que Johnny ya se encontraba lejos, aun sin parar de correr

—¡Mierda!

—¡Maldito hijos de puta vengan para acá!

—¡Doble mierda!

Kano al escuchar la voz de Sonya, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver que esta ya se encontraba apuntándole con el cañón, y provocando que cuando Blade volviera a disparar, Kano se aventara hacia el suelo que se encontraba a su derecha, el único problema era que en esa ubicación no había suelo, provocando que este cayera hacia una bajada muy profunda

—¡MALDITA SEAAAA! ¡ECHEN PIEDRAAASS!—Kano decía aventándose de boca abajo

—¡¿No Quedaras Peor Con Piedras?!—Kung Jin le pregunto

—¡TAL VEZ PERO NO TENGO PAJAAAAAA!

Por lo que todos, incluyendo a Cage que dejo de correr, estuvieron atentos viendo como Kano se caía, pero solo fue cuestión de segundos para que un grito de dolor apareciera y algo azotara bastante fuerte en la zona

—Uuuuh, no, eso debió doler mas—Todos comentaban

—¡IMBECIL!

Madre e hija decían al mismo tiempo, la General sin dejar de recargar el cañón de la cual emanaba esa aura, y la Sargento sin dejar de comerse sus palomitas, que en ese momentos todos tenían para disfrutar del espectáculo, a excepción de Johnny y Sonya, quienes eran los que estaban causando esa persecución

—Bien ya que Kano murió ¿Podemos irnos?

Cage intento acercarse a Sonya lentamente, para asegurarse de que su coraje había pasado, pero Johnny descubrió la respuesta al percatarse de que Sonya volteo hacia él, arrojándole el cañón, que continuadamente destruyo el suelo cercas de los pies de Johnny Cage

—Tomare eso como un no ¡AAAAH!

—¡Ven acá maldito hijo de perra!

Por lo que nuevamente la persecución volvió a empezar

—¡Ja te dije que eras una perra!—Jaqui decía señalando a Cassie con su dedo índice

—¡¿Que mierda?!—Cass se desconcertaba—¡¿Pero qué jodidas te hace creer eso?!

—Que tu padre es una perra, por lo tanto a ti te convierte en una per...

Solo que Jaqui no pudo terminar de hablar y Cassie de golpear ya que un cañón la golpeo, una con el aura violeta, provocando que todos gritaran y se asustaran, además de provocar una lluvia de palomitas al arrojarlas, aunque el cañón no la pulverizo sola la dejo inconsciente

—¡CIERREN SU MALDITA BOCA!

—Si General

Todos los que tenían palomitas decían, mientras estaban temblando como si un frio los invadiera, aunque realmente era temor, sin más Sonya volvió a observar a Johnny, volviendo a recargar el cañón

—¡NO SONYA! ¡A MI NO! ¿Quieres pulverizar a un Cage? ¡Ahí Esta Cassie!

—¡PAPA!

—Entonces ¡HELP! Digo ¡AYUDA!—El ex actor suplicaba

—¡NO YA NO MAS! ¡YA ME CANSE DE TODA TU MIERDA CAGE!

—Tal vez estés enojada, pero sabes nena que te encanta cuando hago lo que hice con tus labios

—¡PEDAZO DE!...

Solo que Sonya no pudo asesinarlo o terminar su frase, ya que recibió un disparo en su hombro, pero no fue de bala fue de un dardo tranquilizante provocando que a los pocos segundos ella quedara inconsciente, hubiera caído sobre el suelo, pero Johnny al percatarse de eso, se dirigió hacia ella, tomando su espalda tanto baja como alta para hacer que Blade no cayera

— ¿Sonya?

—Tranquilo Johnny estará bien

— ¿Tío Jax?

— ¿Papa?

—Si soy yo

—¡¿Pero dónde mierdas estabas?!—Cassie reclamaba

—Bueno después de que Sonya enviara el mensaje de evacuación, a los pocos segundos un helicóptero llego para recogernos—El moreno explico

— ¿Y cómo sabias Papa que la Tía Sonya estaba de mal humor?

—Porque se oían gritos de niñas

—¡Oye!—Todos a excepción de Jax se quejaban

—¡Solo vámonos quieren!—Briggs pidió

—Bueno eso sería mejor para todos después de las golpizas y los sustos dados—Kenshi aconsejo

Por lo que todos se dieron la media vuelta para retirarse, a excepción de la familia Cage y la inconsciente de Blade

—Bien vámonos, yo cargo a tu madre

Johnny aclaro, tomando a Sonya tanto de la espalda como de las piernas para continuadamente seguir al grupo

— ¿Sabes que cuando despiertes estarás en un gran problema verdad?—Cassie le recordaba a su padre

—Lo se princesa, pero mientras tu madre no lo recuerde todo estará bien

—Si tú lo dices papa

Por lo que todos se dirigieron hacia aquel helicóptero para regresar una vez más hacia la base de las Fuerzas Especiales.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Bien un capítulo más finalizo, como siempre espero y les haya gustado y les haiga provocado una que otra carcajada.**_

 _ **Muchas Gracias a todos que leen mis historias me pone feliz que lo que escribo los entretiene a los demás sin más me despido y les mando nuevamente saludos**_

 _ **Atte: OTD 19**_

 _ **Muchas Gracias**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola y saludos, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que aparecí en este lugar xD, pero en fin. Yo soy OTD 19 como ahora ya sabran, y sin más espero que disfruten del capítulo:**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: "La Buena Puntería"**

El día de ayer lo que termino siendo una infiltración sigilosa termino siendo una infiltración ruidosa a causa de que Sonya intento asesinar a casi todos... cof cof... (Si casi) Lo que provoco muchos gritos del susto y palomitas por doquier.

Los guerreros de la tierra esta vez no permanecieron en la base de las Fuerzas Especiales, ni siquiera en el hospital por la última vez que estuvieron o más bien Blade (¡Ja! Y dicen que soy un idiota) En fin esta vez la zona está ubicada en la casa de los Cage donde Sonya permanecía aun inconsciente y algunos guerreros asistían ahí para cuidarla solo para asegurarse de que no despertara y empezara a destruir o aniquilar a su paso. (Ya que los Cage eran bastante codos y no querían reparar en gastos)

Los guerreros que se encontraban con ella eran: Johnny Cage, Cassie Cage, Kenshi Takahashi, Jackson Briggs pero sobretodo el magnífico brillante e y ni imaginable ¡Kung...! ¡AAAAAH!

Fue interrumpido y grito Jin como niña al ver que todos le arrojaron un tomate (que quien sabe cómo la obtuvieron de un momento para otro) pero como tenían una buena puntería solo le pasaron a un lado de Kung Jin

— ¡Ja!— Se burló— El grupo intento atacar, al indestructible Shaolin pero no se esperaban que lo esquivaran, con un movimi…

—¡YA CALLATE!— Ordenaban todos a la vez, ya bastantes frustrados

—En serio Jin deja de narrar con la voz de Darth Vader y…— Cassie, cabreada, gritaba mientras le señalaba acusadoramente con su dedo índice

—¡Y CIERRA LA BOCA!— Todos lo demás se unieron con ella a regañar

—Lo que pasa es que son unos mendigos envidiosos ya que yo soy el maravillo e inimaginable gua...

—¡¿Sabes qué?! Ya me hartaste ¡A LA ESQUINA!—Ordena la pequeña Cage, ahora señalando con su dedo una de las esquinas de la habitación

— ¿A la esquina?—Jin decía poniendo su cara de perro regañado

— ¡A LA ESQUINA!

— ¿Pero…? ¿Pero…?

— ¡A-LA-ES-QUI-NAA!

Por lo que Jin con un puchero dibujado en su rostro se fue gateando hasta la esquina para luego sentarse, cruzarse de brazos y refunfuñar

—Eso es raro— Comentaba Briggs levantando una de sus cejas

—Seep eso es algo que no ves todos los días— Kenshi concordó con ello asintiendo repetidamente su cabeza

—Oye, espera ¡Pero tú eres ciego! —Decía el moreno impactado

—¡Yyyyy! ¡Es cierto! ¡Eso quiere decir que...!—Kenshi comentaba mientras tomaba sus mejillas con sus ambas manos en forma bastante dramática, con la boca abierta

—¡¿Queeee?!—Jax lo imitaba

—¡Deje la estufa encendida! ¡NOOOOOO!

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **Mientras tanto en la casa de Takahashi:**

—¡AAAAAH! — Takeda no paraba de gritar como niña asustada, quien este se encontraba arriba de la mesa de la cocina, señalando y deseñalando repetidamente la estufa que ya se encontraba incendiado, mientras Jacqui, con extintor en mano, no paraba de intentar apagar el fuego— ¡APAGALO! ¡APAGALO!

 **(Fin Del Flashback)**

* * *

—¡NOOOOO!

Antes de que Jax lo golpeara por esa estupidez y para callar de una vez al espadachín. Un grito femenino se escuchó alrededor, provocando que Kenshi se callara y ambos observaran a Cassie

—Yo no fui—Advertía la sargento levantando ambos brazos en defensa lo que hiso que los dos superiores desviaran la mirada hacia Johnny Cage, que este tenía sus antebrazos y manos levantadas, al igual que una pierna y su rostro paralizado del susto. Fue suficiente para que los demás ladearan la cabeza y fruncieran el ceño, incluso Kung Jin q se había levantado del suelo sin embargo observaron que lo que lo había asustado había sido una pequeña cucaracha

— ¡Ja! ¡Idiota! Se asustó con eso— El arquero se burlaba señalándolo al ex actor intencionadamente

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Mira! Ahí otra arriba de tu pie

—¡AAAAH!

Tras el comentario de Briggs, Johnny nuevamente grito como niña para apresuradamente arrojarse por la ventana que había detrás suyo, la cosa era que estaban en un segundo piso por lo que solo se escuchó el grito de dolor de Cage al azotar

—Sep si le dan miedo—De nuevo Kenshi, volviendo a asentir varias veces su mirada

—Eeeen fiiiinnn yyy— Dijo la Sargento, estrechando sus manos para olvidar lo que hace poco cometió su padre— ¿Hasta cuánto tiempo tardara en despertar?

—Corrección ¡¿Cómo tiempo me queda de vida?!— Johnny contradijo que de un momento para otro ya se encontraba a lado de Cassie

— ¡¿Pero qué chingados?! ¡¿NO TE HABIAS ARROJADO POR LA VENTADA HACE POCO?!— Por lo que Cage al escuchar la pregunta rápidamente saco sus lentes para ponérselos y colocar sus manos ahora en puño sobre sus caderas

—My Name is Flash

—No, no es cierto papa tu nombre es...

— ¡HE DICHO QUE! ¡MI NOMBRE ES FLASH!

Y con eso fue suficiente para que todos lo observaran paralizados, parpadeando cada dos segundos

—Deee aaacuerdooo— El telequinetico rompió el silencio— ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí?

—No lo sé—Contesto el metálico algo pensativo

— ¡¿Pero tú fuiste el que le arrojo el dardo?! — Acuso y reclamo la rubia

—Si pero yo arroje el primero que vi

— ¡Ja! Y luego dicen que el imbécil soy yo

Kung Jin les recordó al escuchar las palabras de su superior, para cruzarse de brazos he intentar recargarse en la pared, el problema era que detrás suyo no se encontraba una pared se encontraba un mueble con un jarrón encima, lo que provoco que Jin se tropezara y empezara a perder el equilibrio, pero como Jin no logro recuperarlo, este se cayó provocando que también le cayera el jarrón en la cabeza

—¡AUCH!

—¡SSSH! — Todos a la vez decían— CALLATE JIN

—Lo siento

— ¿Kung Jin? —Cass lo llamaba

— ¿Siiii?

—ERES UN IMBECIL

—¡Oye!

—¡SSHH!

—Bien ya me cayo

Solo que en ese momento algo alarmo a todos ya que Blade se empezaba a mover

—Presiento que esta intranquila— Kenshi decía mientras tocaba con sus dedos una de sus sien

— ¿Por tus dones de telepatía?— Preguntaba Cassie algo curiosa

—Nop, por que se mueve y se queja— Respondió el ciego telequinetico para señalar a la General que aún se encontraba en cama durmiendo

—Oh

—Muy cierto—Jax se unía

—Solo… Dejemos de hacer ruido y ayudemos a tranquilizarla ¿Al menos que quieran averiguar que pasara cuando despierte?

Los demás al escuchar la pregunta de Takahashi, levantaron la mirada hacia arriba con la boca abierta para pensar

 **En su imaginación:**

¡PUUUM! ¡PARA LA TIERRA!

 **Regresando a la Realidad:**

—Nop— Concordaban todos en sintonía para volver a dirigirle la mirada al espadachín

—Bien

—Tal vez con música tranquila funcione

Por lo que Johnny tras sus palabras e idea, él se acercó y se dirigió hacia esa gran tele de plasma que tenía en la habitación, enfrente de la cama, así que Cage, en un intento de relajar a Sonya, encendió la televisión pero al hacerlo en vez de oír música de piano y violín relajante lo único que escucharon fue Heavy Metal, sin embargo del gran ruido que este provoco casi la mayoría se cayó y se tapó los oídos. A excepción de Cassie que empezaba a gustarle la música

—¡APAGUENLO! ¡APAGUENLO!

Kung Jin al escuchar eso de parte de Cage, rápidamente se dirigió hacia el ex actor para golpearlo una y otra vez con su arco lo que provocaba que Cage gritara de dolor

—¡PERO A MI NO! — Logro decir, para hacer que Jin se detuviera con el arco levantado donde ya lo iba a golpear, la cosa fue, que cuando el ex acto suspiro aliviado, Jin una vez más lo golpeo con más fuerza

—¡JIN!

—Aaaah. Es que creí que otra vez se estaban incendiando

—En fin— Hablaba Briggs tranquilamente— ¡APAGUEN ESO YA!

Solo que al desviar la mirada hacia Blade se dieron cuenta de que ya no tardaría en despertar

—¡ARROJEN ALGO!

Kenshi de la desesperación, rápidamente con su telequinesis tomo lo primero que vio, queeee este fue Kung Jin por lo que Takahashi en un intento de apagarlo. Arrojo a Jin y lo aventó y estampo contra la gran televisión. Logrando callar el ruido hasta que a los pocos segundos Jin cayó sobre el suelo. Continuadamente la tele por el impacto, solo que este cayo y aterrizo encima de Kung Jin

—Bueno al menos apague la televisión— Kenshi decía orgullosamente

—Pero te dije que arrojara algo ¡NO A MI!

—Ah pero la música estaba chida—Solo que tras el comentario de Cassie todos la observaron bastantes confundidos

—Bien ya me callo— La pequeña Cage decía mientras levantaba sus manos en defensa

—En fin ¿Se rompió la tele? — Jax preguntaba porque obvio, a quien le importaba el Shaolin cuando estaba la televisión

—¡Y MI CARA! — Les recordó el arquero al ver que a nadie le tomaba importancia

—¡Mi tele! ¡TAKAHASHI ME DEBE UNA TELE DE PLASMA! — Johnny reclamaba y acusaba señalando bruscamente

—¡Y A MI UNA CIRUJIA DE ROSTRO!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo pero ¿Podrían callarse? Van a despertarla— Takahashi les recordó, señalándoles a Sonya que por suerte esta seguía durmiendo pero aun intranquila por la forma en la que se movía— ¿Tienen algún otro plan?

—Mmm— Jin pensaba— ¿Lo que queremos es que no despierte cierto?

— ¿Cieeeertooo?— El moreno concordaba confundido

—Bien—Decía sacando una almohada de su bolsillo (Que quien sabe cómo lo metió ahí) — Yo me encargo— Por lo que sin más Kung Jin se dirigió hacia Blade en un intento de ejecutar un homicidio

—¡JIN!

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

Este grito del susto que le pegaron todos, solo que al momento de que se asustó, salto y arrojo su almohada detrás suyo, la cosa era que el que se encontraba detrás de Kung Jin era Johnny Cage, provocando que la almohada golpeara a Cage sobre el rostro. Para la mala suerte del actor este se encontraba cercas de la ventana, que no hace poco se había arrojado, haciendo que él del impacto que recibió. Cayó por la ventana con toda y la almohada, causando que todos en la habitación se quedaran impactados hasta que solo a su alrededor se propano un ruido bastante fuerte

—Uuuuh eso se escuchó bastante doloroso— Los varones comentaban, mientras no paraban de asentir con su cabeza, pero la Sargento solo lo ignoro para acercarse a la ventana y asomarse para ver a su padre plasmado sobre el suelo

— ¿Te encuentras bien papa?

— ¡¿QUE TE HACE CREES QUE ESTOY BIEN?!

—Que no gritaste

—Cierto— El concordaba mientras asentía aun en el suelo— ¡NOOO! ¡VEN Y AYUDAME!

—Nop

—¡CASS!

Pero Cassie, ignorando a su padre, cerró la ventana y volteo con los demás que estos se encontraban confundidos por lo que acababan de ver

—Creí que querías a tu padre— El metálico comentaba

—Sip pero eso es por no comprarme un auto

—Aaaah

Solo que en ese momento todos se callaron ya que Blade se quejó por un momento, que se vieron obligados a cerrar la boca para ya no despertarla

— ¿Y qué hacemos ahora para tranquilizarla?—El Shaolin preguntaba

— ¿Aaah? No lo sé ¿Eeeh?—Esos eran los comandos de la Sargento mientras se encogía de hombros y se rascaba la cabeza como si con eso le fueran a salir las ideas

—Es tu madre como no vas a conocerla

—Te recuerdo que ella no estaba conmigo Takahashi

—Pues ahí que pensar en que— Ordena Jax algo pensativo

—En que— Jin se burló, riéndose por pocos segundos

—¡CALLATE JIN!

—Ya de acuerdo

—Pues qué tal si alguien de nosotros la abraza

— ¡¿Perdón?!—Ambos superiores dijeron consternados por la idea de la Cage femenina, sin embargo…

—Perdóname a mí por no poder...

Kung Jin Empezó a cantar felizmente mientras todos los demás se quedaban que chingados y por la cursi canción que estaba cantando. Jax le propano un manotazo en la nuca

—¡Aaaah!

El Shaolin grito y se estampo fuertemente contra el suelo ya que Jax olvido que tenía brazos metálicos

—¡JAX! ESO DOLIO!

—Nooooo eso se sintió como un masaje—La pequeña Cage comentaba sarcásticamente lo que hiso que Jin solo lo observara molestamente

—Lo siento es que olvidaba que soy más fuerte que ustedes—Eso hiso que Jin se levantara del suelo para observar molestamente, al igual que Cassie, a Jax ante el comentario

—¿Así si? — Los dos decían y retaban a la vez

—Sip

—Pues ya lo veremos—por lo que la pequeña Cage empezó a arremangarse las mangas para continuadamente levantar sus antebrazos— Órale Jin échatelo

—Jajá Échatelo

— ¡EEHH SIN ALBUR!

—Lo siento— El telequinetico dijo aun conteniendo la risa

—Gracias Kenshi por la perturbadora imagen— El moreno agradecía sarcásticamente

—No que gracias me debes 30 dólares

—¡30 DOLARES! ¡NO ERAN QUINCE!

—Si pero yo cobro doble

— ¿Pero…? ¿Pero...?

—Paga— Ambos Cassie y Jin decían al mismo tiempo, con intenciones de burlarse de Briggs

—Bien—Por lo que Jax, de mala gana, saco los treinta dólares para entregárselos a Kenshi, quien este ya tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja contando los billetes

—Ahora ya veo por qué ustedes disfrutan haciéndolo— El espadachín comentaba felizmente

—¡¿Oye que...?!— Los tres decían al mismo tiempo con los ojos sobresaltados

—¡SIN ALBUR! Mendigos mal pensados ¡LOS ODIO! Yo jamás seré así—Kenshi comento pero eso solo hiso que los tres lo observaran con los ojos entrecerrados por su falso comentario

—En fin olvidando esto y siguiendo con mi plan—La sargento volvió al tema— Digo que hay que ejecutarlo. Esta intranquila tal vez si la abrazan se sentirá más segura

—De acuerdo tal vez funcione— Kenshi fue el que concordó con ella— Entonces abrázala tu eres la hija

Cassie parpadeo repetidamente ante la idea de abrazar a su madre no es que la odio sino que le causaba temor

—Si hablando de eso...

Por lo que sin terminar ni avisar Cassie se arrojó por la ventana rompiendo el cristal que contenía y saliendo de la habitación en el proceso, provocando que nuevamente el resto del grupo se quedaran sorprendidos

—¡AAAH! ¡MIERDA ESO DOLIO!

—¡AH Y TU QUE CREES QUE ESTOY AQUÍ POR QUE ESTOY AGUSTO!

—¡CALLATE PAPA!

Eso era lo que se oía afuera de la casa pero solo hacía, que del ruido, aumentara las posibilidades de que Sonya despertara

—Deeee aaaacueeerdooo— El ciego tomo nuevamente la primera palabra— Jax abrázala tu

— ¿Yo porque?

—Porque eres su amigo ¡AHORA OBEDECE!

—Pero tengo los brazos metálicos podría alarmarla más o ¡MATARLA! Y Kung Jin no puede porque sería despertarla

—¿Cómo me estas queriendo decir? — Jin declaro para cruzarse de brazos y fulminar con la mirada al moreno

—Que eres un imbécil

—Ah bueno menos mal yo creí... espera ¡OYE!

—CALLATE JIN— Los dos superiores regañaban

—¿Aaaasiiii? Si soy un imbécil porque tengo un plan ¡EEEEH!

—¿Tienes un plan?

— ¿Cuál?

—Escuchen— Procedió Kung Jin, frotándose las manos— Primero compramos pasamontañas y algo de alcohol para asegurarnos, después las metemos todo en un paquete y lo mandamos a México con nosotros dentro para luego secuestrar al presidente y pedir dos billones de dólares por él. Cuando nos den los billetes regresamos y mandamos al presidente en otro paquete de vuelta a México. Cuando se preguntes que es decimos que es una pizza y ya

Cuando finalizo Jin con su discurso solo se cruzó de brazos orgullo mientras no paraba de asentir con su cabeza. Jax y Kenshi de parpadear repetidamente con los ojos entrecerrados

—Yeeea— Eso fue lo que hablo el arquero al ver que no decían nada

—En primera…— Empezó Takahashi tranquilamente

— ¡ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON ESTO!

—Shhhh cállate Jax que la vas a despertar. Me cae que ustedes dos imbéciles no ven que esta dormida

El Shaolin dialogo bastante serio pero antes de que ambos lo aniquilaran. Johnny y Cassie volvieron a la habitación algo adoloridos por lo visto pero eso provoco que los tres se detuviera y al igual Kung Jin se quedaran confundidos

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?— Pregunto Kung Jin, señalando a ambos

—Ah no lo sé tal vez…— Cass contestaba tranquilamente y con paciencia— ¡QUE NOS ARROJAMOS POR LA VENTANA!— Solo que al finalizar con las palabras la tos de Johnny Cage se hiso evidente

— ¿Perdón? ¿Nos aventamos? —Contradijo el ex actor— ¡A MI ME EMPUJARON!

—En fin— La Cage femenina decía para olvidar este tema— ¿Lograron tranquilizarla?

—No aun no— Contesto Briggs cansado

— ¿Oigan que es eso? — Curioso el Shaolin mientras señalaba en una dirección del suelo

—¡AAAAh! ¡NO OTRA VEZ! ¡NO OTRA VEZ!

Por lo que Johnny asustado por que fuera otra cucaracha mas, sin pensárselo, se arrojó a por la ventana, no obstante el que se encontraba en la ventana era Kenshi que este no paraba de gritar como niña horrorizada

—¡AAAAH!

El error de Johnny al hacerlo fue que detrás de Takahashi, la ventana que Cassie había roto se encontraba en esa ubicación y con la derribada que Cage le propano al taclearlo por accidente, causo que ambos salieron de la habitación y cayeran, hasta que a los pocos segundos un grito de dolor y un ruido de impacto se hiso presente una vez mas

—Bueno parece que es día de arrojarse por la ventana así que... ¡Yo también! ¡Yo también! —Kung Jin expreso emocionado mientras saltaba, para continuadamente, correr y dirigirse hacia la ventana

— ¡KUNG JIN DETENTE! ¡NO LO HAGAS!— La rubia ordeno

— ¡NOOO! — Jax también lo intento

— ¡HAYA VOOOOYYYYY! —y Jin concluyo, arrojándose por la ventana

—¡HOLYSHIT!— Gritaron ambas personas que se aventaron por la ventana (Si que se arrojaron)

— ¡HUUUIIIIIII! —A los pocos segundos el ultimo sonido que se produjo se escuchó más fuerte que los anteriores, además de que aumentara el grito de dolor de Cage y Takahashi

—Eso fue divertido ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!

— ¡KUNG JIN! — Johnny y Kenshi reclamaban bastante molesto por su estupidez

— ¡AAAAH!

Solo que al momento de que este grito, los gritos de Cassie y Jax se hicieron presentes hasta que observaron que se arrojaron por la ventana

— ¡AAAAAH!— A los pocos segundos después de que todos gritaron. Cassie y Jax finalmente cayeron. Pero encima de los otros tres como muñecos trapo

—¡Maldita sea tío Jax te dije que no lo hicieras! —La Sargento grito y reclamo mientras se levantaba justo al momento de que los demás empezaban a hacerlo

—¡No digas nada que tu también estabas! — Con eso se defendió el moreno

—¡Pero si tu…!

—A ver, a ver, a ver— El espadachín aplaco— ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— ¡¿Cómo fue lo que hicieron?! — Johnny fue el que siguió

— ¿Aaaah?

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **No hace pocos segundos:**

Después de que Johnny, Kenshi y Kung Jin se arrojaran a la ventana. Cassie Cage ignoro ello y solo se cruzó de brazos para seguir viendo a su madre que al parecer ya se había tranquilizado, mientras Jax, del aburrimiento, empezó a husmear por el lugar

—Tío Jax ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy aburrido necesito entretenerme con algo

—Sabes que papa se va a molestar si se entera que estuviste revisando y husmeando el lugar

—Sip pero por esa razón él no se va... —Briggs medio explico ya que no pudo terminar la frase al encontrarse con algo— ¡Mira un balón de futbol americano!— Decía emocionado mientras lo tomaba y se levantaba para mostrárselo a Cassie que esta estaba confundida

— ¿Y cómo para que queremos eso?

—Para jugar ¡Piensa rápido!

Jax ordeno para continuadamente arrojarle el balón, pero Cassie solamente quedo de brazos cruzados ya que Jax tuvo una buena puntería que provoco que el balón se impactara contra el rostro de Blade, quien con el golpe, fue derribada de la cama y lo peor despertada. Eso fue lo que aterrorizo a ambos

— ¡JAX! ¡¿PERO QUE?!... ¡¿QUÉ…?! Que buena puntería tienes jajá—Cassie comento burlándose de él ante su estupidez pero en estos momentos Jax estaba aterrorizado por quien golpeo

—¡CALLATE Y CORRE!

—Es cierto ¡AAAAAAH!

El ordeno y ella concordó haciendo que ambos corrieran y se dirigieran hacia la ventana

— ¡Pedazos de mierda! ¡No huyan!

—Ni mergas General

—Solo ¡SALTAAAAA!

Cassie orden y se arrojó de la ventana por lo que, antes de que Sonya se dirigiera hacia Jax para asesinarlo, él también se arrojó de la ventana, dejando detrás a una Sonya bastante molesta.

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

* * *

— ¡Ja! ¡Imbéciles!

Kung Jin se burló y se cruzó de brazos. Cassie y Jax intentaron reclamar o decir algo para defenderse pero lo ignoraron al ver que un cañón de color violeta se impactó contra el suelo, provocando que todos volvieran a gritar y algunos (Los que se encantaban mas cercas del impacto) A saltar, haciendo que Johnny cayera sobre los brazos de Cassie y Jax sobre los de Kenshi. Kung Jin también salto y espero a que alguien lo atrapara, la cosa era que ya no había más personas

— ¡Mierda! — Maldijo después de impactarse contra el suelo— Olvidaba que faltaba una persona mas

— ¡Ja! ¡Imbécil!— Cass y Jax aprovecharon para burlarse de el

—¡Oigan!

Solo que se callaron al ver que otro cañón se impactó contra el suelo, causando que volvieran a gritar y esta vez que Cassie y Kenshi soltaran a Johnny y Jax, quienes estos también se impactaron contra el suelo

—Lo mejor sería correr— Recomendó el ex actor

—Porque si tiene una puntería pero mira no más. Me a pantalla, es la mejor que he visto en toda mi vida— Kung Jin decía sarcásticamente, burlándose de la General

—Kung Jin ¡Para!

—Porque es cierto tiene una mira pero muy buena francamente es... ¡AAAAAH!

Kung Jin ya no pudo terminar de decir sarcasmos a causa de que la General arrojo un cañón más. Esta vez solo a Kung Jin que el Shaolin, por estar ahí dialogando, no logro esquivarlo y se impactó contra su pecho, mandándolo a volar

— ¡HOLYSHIT!— Todos los demás dijeron, impactados al verlos despegar del suelo

—¡Ahí tienes mi puntería imbécil!— Dijo Sonya por la ventana

—Si no manches que buena puntería me cae que es la mejor…— El Shaolin seguía diciendo sarcásticamente, lo que hiso que todos (Incluso Sonya) se golpearan la frente con la palma de su mano por tal estupidez

— ¡YA CALLATE!— Todos decían a la vez

—Bueno al menos tiene mejor puntería que Jax— La Sargento revelo mientras señalaba al moreno que se encontraba a un lado suyo

— ¡CALLATE!

— ¿Oigan no deberíamos correr?— Kenshi interrumpió mientras aparecía a un lado de la pantalla

— ¿Por qué?— Ambos Briggs y Cage decían

—A no lo sé tal vez ¡POR ESO!

Esta vez el ex actor contesto, para señalar enfrente de todos ellos, lo cual, cuando todos desviaron su mirada hacia lo que estaba señalando su dedo, se dieron cuenta de que Sonya ya había bajado de la casa para sucesivamente dirigirse, bastante furiosa, hacia ellos

— ¡AAAAAH!— Del susto todos gritaron y sin dudarlo dos veces, se dieron la vuelta para empezar a correr por todo el patio trasero de la casa, quien Jin apenas se encontraba levantándose para observar la escena que se estaba ejecutando

—Deja vú ¿Otra vez?

— ¡SOLO CORRE JIN!— Cassie ordeno mientras seguía corriendo junto a los demás

—Si tal vez. Debería. Sip. DEBERIIIAAAA— Por lo que la Sargento, al ver que Jin era bastante estúpido como para no moverse, al momento de que paso a un lado suyo, tomo el cuello de su vestimenta para comenzar a arrastrarlo (Otra vez)

— ¡Óigame nooo! ¡Mi histas ahorcando! ¡Eso no si así!

— ¡CALLATE JIN Y CORRE!— Y bastante molesta, Cassie lo soltó bruscamente para esta vez: hacer que Jin corriera aun lado suyo, que de casualidad, ambos iban en la delantera, mientras los tres superiores detrás de ellos

— ¡¿Alguien tiene un plan?!— Kenshi preguntaba ya algo cansado

— ¡FUTBOL AMERICANO!— Jax gritaba a todo pulmón, a la vez que sacaba un balón de futbol americano (Que quien sabe como lo consiguió) para girarse aun sin parar de correr, esta vez en reversa. He intentar arrojárselo a la General, lo cual todos rápidamente negaron con la cabeza ante la idea tan absurda que tenia

— ¡NO LO HAGAS TIO JAX!

— ¡HOP!— Con ese grito, fue suficiente para que todos dejaran de correr he intentaran evitar el balón, sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde, Briggs ya había arrojado el balón hacia Sonya, que esta, por estar corriendo, no pudo evitarlo, lo que provoco que al momento de que llegara, el balón se impactara directo a su nariz (Otra vez) lo que causo, que Blade se doblegara y empezara a maldecir de dolor

—UUUUUUH Eso debió doler

—Noooo, eso se sintio doloroso— Kung Jin decía según "Sarcásticamente" lo que hiso que todos giraran su mirada hacia el, quien este solo estaba de brazos cruzados

—Yeeeaa— Todos ignorando lo que fuera a decir Jin, nuevamente los demás enfocaron su mirada hacia la general, por lo que antes de que uno de ellos saliera, Johnny se atrevió a acercarse a ella, quien está al darse cuenta de que estaba en su ubicación, le enseño la palma de su mano para ordenarle que se estuviera quieto. Sonya aun sin dejar de tomar dolorosamente su nariz

—¡Mierda!— y Maldecir

—No creo que este tan mal nena— Johnny aseguro y alentó mientras Sonya simplemente olvido lo último para descubrirse el rostro fue cuando el ex actor retrocedió y grito como niña (Literalmente)

—¡Aaaaaah! —Todos también gritaron

—¡Aaah! ¡Pero qué horror! ¡Que espanto! ¡Que…!—Johnny cerro la boca al ver que su ex esposa estaba a punto de asesinarlo si seguía dialogando—Digo… digo... Estas muy hermosa cielo, si eso, nnnnnnnnnn—Termino y mintió con una sonrisa bastante falsa

—Como sea tengo que revisar esto en la base del S.F soló quédense aquí hasta nuevas ordenes mientras ¡Ustedes dos!—Sonya dijo subiendo el volumen de su tono y señalando a Jax y a Cassie—¡Tienen serios problemas conmigo!

—Pero… pero… Mama el tío Jax... —La Sargento no pudo finalizar ya que Briggs le tapó la boca para que no digiera nada y lo delatara solo

—Sí, si General fuimos los dos y tomas con responsabilidad nuestras consecuencias—Decía Briggs con una sonrisa mientras Cassie intentaba zafarse y negaba con su dedo índice al no poder lograrlo

—¿Eso espeeerooo? —Se confundió ante eso ultimo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de la casa. Cuando ya nadie más la capto Jax soltó Cassie

— ¡Ja! Te dije a tu también estabas— Cucaba y recordaba el de brazos metálicos a Cassie como un niño chiquito

— ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡ESO LO VAS A PAGAR!

Por lo que Cassie Cage de lo cabreada que ya se encontraba. Ejecuto su Shadow Kick para intentar golpear a su tío Jax, que este seguía intacto, y como la buena puntería de Cassie era perfecta, paso a un lado de él, haciendo que la pequeña Cage se dirigiera hacia la pared de concreto

— ¡Mierda!

— ¡Detente Cass! — El ex actor ordena

—¡Es que se me olvido como!

— ¡Ja! ¡Imbécil! —Kung Jin aprovecho la oportunidad para burlarse

— ¡Maldito hijo de…!

Solo que la pequeña Cass ya no pudo terminar de dialogar ya que finalmente su ataque se impactó con aquel concreto y como la velocidad que había adquirido era demasiada, destruyo por completo aquella estructura, lo que provoco que los escombros le cayeran encima

—¡NOOOOOOO! —Johnny grito y se dirigió hacia los escombros para empezar a retirarlos lo más rápido que podía

— ¿Donde esta? ¿Dónde está? —Cage pronuncia desesperado, hasta que en uno de esos momentos al retirar los escombros se encontró con Cassie aturdida

—¿Papa?

La Sargento pronuncio atarantada pero Johnny al ver que era su hija, la tomo en sus brazos para continuadamente (Lo que cualquier padre hace cuando su hija está gravemente herida) La arrojo hacia el montón de escombros que ya había arrojado

— ¡Aaah! ¡Pero que mierda…!—El ex actor no le hiso caso para seguir buscando lo que sea que desea encontrar hasta que lo encontró felizmente

—No se preocupen chicos todo está bajo control—Johnny decía mientras se levantada y se volteaba para dirigirles la mirada—El teléfono está bien

— ¡HIJO DE!...

—Hablando de teléfono— Jin interrumpió antes de que la sargento terminara su oración, para sacar su BlackBerry— Recordé que tengo que enviar una imagen

— ¿Qué imagen? — Cassie preguntaba bastante curiosa, que de la nada, ya se encontraba a un lado del Shaolin para poder observar la imagen

— ¿Recuerdas la foto que tomamos el día de la infiltración?

—Oooh esa foto— Asentía Cassie al recordarla

— ¿Cuál foto? — Ahora preguntaba el otro Cage que se encontraba curioso por las miradas que ambos se echaban

—En la que te vez en brazos de Kano, cuando intentaste esquivar el rayo que mama te lanzo

—Sí, solo que ahora la modificamos para que tú estuvieras con un vestido de novia, y Kano con esmoquin ¡Mira! — El Shaolin ordeno, mientras volteaba la pantalla de su BlackBerry para que Johnny pudiera observarlo, quien este quedo de boca abierta al vez el montaje que por cierto se veía verdaderamente real— ¡Y ahora! — Procedía malvadamente— ¡Lo enviare a través de Friendship muaja ja ja!

—¡NOOOOOOO!

Por lo que rápidamente Cage se arrojó contra Kung Jin (A la vez que Cassie se quitaba de ahí) para que de la nada todo se pusiera en cámara lenta. Jin al darse cuenta de que Cage se dirigía hacia él, del susto, apresuradamente le arrojo el teléfono, sin parar de gritar. Pero como tiene una puntería, termino pasando arriba de la cabeza del ex actor para continuadamente impactarse contra el rostro de Jax

—Aaaaauuuuucccccchhhhhh

El teléfono ante el impacto de la cara de Jax, este reboto y cayo de curiosidad sobre las manos del actor, quien este logro atraparlo. Fue cuando todo se volvió en reproducción normal y antes de que Jin se lo quitara. Cage rápidamente elevo su dedo para presionar el botón de borrar sin embargo como tuvo una buena puntería, su dedo se desvió y termino presionando el de enviando

—NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—Johnny se quejo

—¿Por qué sigue en cámara lenta?— La hija comentaba quien le señalaba a su padre confundidamente

—No lo sé pubertad— Briggs respondía encogiéndose de hombros

—¿Oye que? ¿Ya con sus 60 años?— Contradijo el espadachín ciego

— ¡Oye! Mi padre no esta tan viejo—Cassie reclamaba para levantar su dedo índice—Tiene 59 por favor

Kenshi al escuchar eso, rápidamente golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano, por esa contradicción, mientras tanto Cassie no dejaba de tomar sus caderas y asentir repetidamente con una sonrisa que decía "Yo lo sé todo"

—Yeea— De paso dijo la Sargento además de su pose

—Eeeen Fiiinnnn— El metálico decía para volver al tema— ¿Qué hacemos para destraba a Johnny?

—No lo sé— Eso fue lo que el telequinetico contesto, mientras se encogía de hombros para restarle importancia

— ¡ESTO ES POR TU CULPA JIN! — Acusaba enojada la pequeña Cage, mientras le propagaba un gran manotazo en la nuca al pobre Shaolin

—¡Ay!

— ¡Ay ya ya, canta y no…!

Todos al escuchar eso, se dieron la vuelta (Justo al momento de que Cage se levantaba del suelo por lo confundido que quedo) Para que todos observaran como de la nada un mariachi ya se encontraba aquí

— ¡¿Wtf?! ¿Quién carajo trajo al mariachi? — Pregunto Kung Jin mientras señalaba al sujeto de la guitarra que se encontraba enfrente de todos ellos, que ante el silencio, el mariachi paro de tocar para observarlos de un lado a otro

—Lo siento— Se disculpó y se esfumo de la casa, a la vez que todos no le quitaban la mirada de encima con la boca abierta por los confundidos que quedaron, cuando lo perdieron de vista, todos se intercambiaron la mirada

—Eso fue raro— Una vez más Jax pronunciaba esas palabras

—Ni que me lo digas— Un sexta voz se escuchó y causo que los demás se giraran y se sobresaltaran

—¡AAAAAH!— A la vez que gritaban

— ¡¿KANO?! — La Sargento pregunto consternada

— ¡¿Otra vez tú?! — Kenshi continuaba

— ¡Y CON PALOMITAS! ¡QUIELO! — Por lo que sin dudarlo, después de esas palabras, Jin se arrojó contra las palomitas de Kano, quien este, las hacia un lado, para que fácilmente Kung Jin se las arrebatara, y comiera agustamente de sus palomitas, lo cual los demás se quedaron ¿Qué chingados?

—Sigo diciendo esto es raro—Repitió Briggs

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kano? — La Cage femenina pregunto para aclarar la confusión que se le había metido por la cabeza

—Bueno ahora que me he enterado que estoy casado…

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Todos en sintonía decían bastante consternado, Excepto Jin que seguía con sus palomitas (O las de Kano)

— ¡Observen! — Tras esas palabras, Kano saco su BlackBerry para voltear la pantalla y mostrar la misma imagen que Cage accidentalmente envió a través del teléfono de Jin

— ¡Mierda! —Maldijo el ex actor

— ¡Esto no…!

—Esperen un momento— El moreno interrumpió a la Sargento para mostrarles a todos su mano, que en la otra ya tenía su BlackBerry en su oreja, marcándole a alguien— Aja, de acuerdo, ooh, entiendo, ok, gracias

— ¿A quién le marcaste tío Jax?

—A Jarek, dice que Kano en estos momentos no se encuentra bien, desde el día que se aventó del acantilado y pidió piedras que paja

—¡NO TENIA PAJA!— El mercenario se defendía— En fin no he venido a discutir de esto sino a estar con mi dulce esposa

—¡YO NO SOY TU ESPOSA! Además…— Cage dialogo y aclaro, para cruzare de brazos y levantar la mirada hacia arriba—Yo soy un hombre

—¡Ay si como no, ahora resulta! — Jin contrarresto (Ya que se le acabaron las palomitas) — Si fuera cierto no hubieras gritado como niña por una cucaracha

—¡ESO FUE DIFERENTE! — No obstante, el grito que el ex actor pego para defenderse, provoco que todos los demás se rieran y se burlaran de él, lo cual solo molesto más a Cage

—¡Huy sí! ¡Y yo soy inteligente! — Decía el Shaolin sarcásticamente, para asentir con su cabeza, que su rostro tenía una cara de "Genius" al pensar lo que había dicho—No esperen…

—¿Saben qué?— Cage comento, bastante molesto al ver que no paraban de reír— No voy a soportar que ustedes se rían de mi ¡No lo soportare más! — Por lo que molesto con ello, rápidamente, se fue corriendo del lugar, para subirse al tejado, que de un momento para otro todos ya se encontraban arriba del tejado, por haber seguido a Cage, sin embargo, la casa de Cage, o mansión más bien, era de tres pisos. Al ver que Johnny se acercó al margen del techo sus intenciones quedaron bastante claras

—¡No papa no lo hagas!

—¡SI NO QUIEN SE VA A ASUSTAR DE LAS CUCARACHAS! — Jin otra vez comentaba, y eso fue suficiente para que Cage se animara más

—¡HAYA VOOOOYYYYY! — Cage se arrojó para poner fin con esto

— ¡NOOOO! —Cassie negaba

—¡AAH! ¡Ya vez Jin! ¡Ya me dejaste viudo!— Reclamaba Kano mientras Cassie se quedaba ¿Wtf?

—¡QUE NO SOY TU ESPOSA!

— ¡¿QUÉ CHINGADOS?! ¿En serio papa? ¡¿COMO CARAJO LO HACES?!— Por lo que nuevamente, volviendo a poner sus puños sobre sus caderas después de haberse pues los lentes, Cage se puso en posición, quien ya se encontraba nuevamente a lado de Cass

—Ya lo dije: My Name Is Flash

Por lo que todos, incluso Kano ante el comentario, todos entrecerraron los ojos y se golpearon la frente con la palma de su mano ante el estúpido comentario de Cage

—¿Y esa es mi esposa?— El mercenario decía desilusionado mientras señalaba al ex actor

—¡QUE NO ES TU ESPOSA!— Todos gritaban a la vez, a ver si así ya le quedaba claro al mercenario de los Dragones Negros.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 4**

 **Bien gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer esta loca historia, espero que aun siga causando gracia que creo que mi imaginación se está muriendo xD, pero en fin, eso es otro tema. Sin más que agradecerles y esperar que tuvieran felices fiestas, me despido y nos vemos hasta que mi loca imaginación lo diga.**

 **Atte: OTD 19**

 **Muchas Gracias**


End file.
